


Учитель для Мелькора

by storix



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Manwë/Finarfin, Melkor/Finarfin, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storix/pseuds/storix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелькор отбывает срок заключения в чертогах Мандоса после падения Утумно. По прошествии ста лет вала становится так скучно, что он решается на крайние меры и заявляет о своем желании повысить свой образовательный уровень. Ему необходим серьезный наставник. Манвэ в замешательстве: кого назначить на эту должность? Бонусом идет: краткая история сотворения мира, искажение Майрона, чистая братская любовь, повседневная жизнь Валинора, любовный треугольник, тяжелое детство Галадриэль.<br/>Галадриэль - маленькая, поэтому сама по себе, не с кем не пейрингуется!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мне скучно, брат.

Мелькор задумчиво пялился в тюремный потолок. В самом углу паук, размером чуть уступавший Унгалиант, сплёл паутину, нити которой напоминали корабельные канаты. Присмотревшись повнимательней, вала отметил разительное сходство морды паука с рожей знакомой паучихи и мучительно зевнул, чуть не вывихнув челюсть. Высокомерный засранец Мандос был не очень-то гостеприимен и выделил чёрному вала камеру, которая по размерам и комфорту могла сравниться лишь с отхожим местом в жилище какого-нибудь продвинутого орка. Из тех, с которыми в Арде носился Саурон. Обычные орки гадили, где придётся, а продвинутые были способны ассистировать его майа в различных медицинских опытах над пойманными эльфами, или выполнять черновую работу при проектировании военных машин, либо командовать полками в сражении, после получения точных инструкций от рыжего умника.

От мыслей о Сауроне, Мелькору стало ещё гаже, чем было до этого. Он поднялся с кровати, подошёл к двери и со всей дури пнул в неё ногой. Стотонная дверь задрожала от удара, и отчётливо завибрировала. Мелькору стало немного легче на душе, когда с той стороны раздался блеющий от страха голос тюремщика из майар, которых Намо, с целью охраны опасного узника, пожертвовал Ауле. Они считались самыми храбрыми: другие майа, а, тем более эльфы, боялись чёрного вала даже, когда он спал.

\- Что вам угодно, господин? – в голосе тюремщика чувствовался тщательно скрываемая неуверенность в собственных жалких силах.  
\- Мне угодно пинать дверь, тупой кочегар моего не менее тупого собрата-кузнеца! – Мелькор был искренне рад даже столь незатейливому развлечению, как доведение жалкого майа до сердечного приступа, припадками валарского гнева. – Неужели непонятно?! Почему в моей камере посторонние зверьки? Я требую, чтобы меня перевели в помещение, соответствующее международным стандартам содержания заключенных!  
\- Какие зверьки, господин? – майа с той стороны двери задохнулся от страха. – Мы проводим дератизацию всех тюремных помещений каждую неделю! У вас в камере не может быть никаких крыс!  
\- Причём тут крысы, тупоумный? Я разве сказал, что у меня в камере крысы? Я сказал: звери!  
\- Но, господин, - майа замолчал в недоумении. – Какие ещё звери, кроме грызунов, могут быть в вашей камере?

\- Эру, пошли мне терпения! – зарычал Мелькор и опять пнул дверь. В месте соприкосновения чугунной поверхности с сапогом вала образовалась очередная ощутимая вмятина. – Зайди сюда, белесая моль, и взгляни во все восемь глаз этой мерзкой твари!  
\- У вашего зверька восемь глаз? – заинтересовано отозвался тюремщик из-за двери.  
\- Слушай, совершенно случайно, Ауле не согрешил с кем-нибудь из моих не самых одарённых орков, делая тебя пальцем? У этой твари восемь глаз и восемь ног. Если отгадаешь, что это такое, я перестану пинать эту проклятую дверь, клянусь моим наисвятейшим братцем Манвэ!  
\- Насколько мне позволяет судить моё высшее образование, - обиженно засопел майа с той стороны, - речь идет о пауке. Но паук не имеет никакого отношения к териям, то есть к зверям!  
\- Да ты что?! А что такое паук, минерал, что ли?  
\- Но неужели вы всерьёз считаете, что паук – это зверь? Даже маленьким детям известно, что это – насекомое!  
\- Не знал, что у Йаванны есть маленькие дети! Когда они с Ауле успели их нарожать? Почему меня не оповестили?! Я бы послал им какие-нибудь дары.  
\- Но, ... - майа был в полном смятении. – У сиятельных супругов не рождалось никаких детей.  
\- Какого барлога тогда, ты меня сбиваешь? Я сижу здесь уже сто лет, ты мелешь про каких-то детей, разбирающихся в зверюшках! Натурально, я подумал, что они разродились двойней. Ведь только сама Йаванна способна разобраться во всех этих жучках, которых везде наплодила! Или я не прав?  
\- Владыка Мелькор, я передам претензии к условиям вашего содержания великому Мандосу, - майа собирался улизнуть, это было очевидно.  
\- А ну-ка стой, жалкое отродье! – гаркнул Мелькор так, что паук за его спиной издал какой-то неопределенный звук, быстро перебирая лапками и скрываясь в расщелине каменной стены. – Ты не уйдешь так просто, обвинив меня в невежестве! Хочу заняться самообразованием. Признаю, что был слишком занят процессом разрушения всего, что насоздавали мои занудливые собратья на Арде и в округе, и особенно не вникал, что это такое и к чему оно торчит на самом неудобном месте! – Мелькор опять начал заводиться: - Передай моему братцу Манвэ, что я хочу, чтобы ко мне прислали какого-нибудь эльфа покрасивей и пообразованней, чтобы он провёл со мной парочку уроков на различные темы. Ну типа того, что пауки – это насекомые и тому подобной чуши. Думаю, Манвэ оценит мой неожиданный порыв.  
\- Обязательно доложу, господин, - майа облегчённо выдохнул с той стороны двери. – Не смею вас больше беспокоить и удаляюсь.  
\- Вали! Только ужин не забудь вовремя подать, ушлёпок! – благодушно разрешил вала, прислушиваясь к затихающим шагам. – Надеюсь, что эльф будет красавчиком. И я от души его потрахаю, до того, как тупые кузнецы очухаются и смогут вмешаться в процесс! – Мелькор мечтательно зажмурился и завалился обратно на койку прямо в сапогах.

 

***

 

В светлом дворце Манвэ ветер свободно гулял по анфиладам просторных залов. Намо и Ауле, тихо переговариваясь, стояли у колонны, ожидая выхода верховного собрата. Намо был до глубины души возмущен поведением Мелькора в тюрьме. Он жаловался Ауле, что такого беспокойного арестанта у него не было со времен сотворения всего сущего.  
\- Представляешь, - Мандос раздраженно кривил губы, - он забросал меня письменными жалобами и требованиями! Я не успеваю подготавливать ему ответы в установленные законом сроки. Забросил все другие дела, не прозреваю грядущего, до душ эльфов вообще руки не доходят. С утра до вечера только и слышно: Мелькор то, Мелькор сё! Какого Эру Манвэ решил подвергнуть его заключению только в верхнем ярусе моих чертогов. Надо было засунуть его за Пределы ночи! Пусть бы попробовал оттуда строчить проклятые писульки без помощи своего отвратного тела и письменных принадлежностей.  
\- Успокойся, собрат! Хоть я и не поклонник Мелькора, но Манвэ видней как с ним поступать.  
\- Вот пусть Манвэ с ним и нянчится! Запрёт любимого братца в подвале своего дворца и переписывается с ним дни напролет! Тебе легко так рассуждать, закрывшись от этого чёрного придурка в подземных кузнях!  
\- Ты забываешь, Намо, что я отдал двадцать своих майар для его охраны! Это были мои самые здоровенные, хотя и безмозглые, майар. Теперь в кузнях некому заниматься чёрной работой, следить за горном и тупо, со всей дури, бить по наковальням. Производство почти остановилось. Так что я тоже считаю себя пострадавшей стороной во всей этой истории.  
\- Надо нам объединить усилия и поговорить с Манвэ со всей возможной серьезностью. Я не нанимался в услужение к своему чёрному собрату!  
\- А я хочу, чтобы мне, наконец-то, вернули моих майар! – Ауле в раздражении ударил пудовым кулаком по колонне, отчего она завибрировала, распространяя гулкий звук по всему огромному залу.

\- Что случилось, мои дорогие собратья? – мягкий голос, прозвучавший за спинами двух валар, был подобен звукам арфы, струны которой перебирает лёгкий ветерок. Когда хотел, Манвэ мог передвигаться совсем не слышно, словно невесомое облачко переносимое по небу струями эфира. Мандос и Ауле подскочили на месте от неожиданности, но, быстро оправившись, склонили головы в поклоне. Манвэ, очаровательно улыбаясь, ответил им ответным кивком головы.  
\- Манвэ, - Намо, хмуро сдвинув брови, решив перейти сразу к делу: - Твой брат невыносим! Я не могу нормально заниматься ничем, кроме как его проблемами, капризами и претензиями! Прошу решить вопрос кардинально. Я предлагаю отправить его за Пределы ночи! Ауле полностью со мной согласен. Ручаюсь, все в Валиноре вздохнут с облегчением, если ты примешь такое решение!  
\- Намо, - голос Манвэ стал беспредельно грустен, - я удивлен! Ты был всегда самым разумным и уравновешенным из всех валар. Чем же Мелькор так смог раздражить тебя?! Я помню, как в Кольце Судьбы он так искренне раскаивался в содеянном.  
\- Да нифига он не раскаивался! – Мандос даже затрясся от возмущения. – Это было написано прямо поперёк его наглой рожи. Один ты предпочёл поверить в жалобный скулёж, а не просто заглянуть ему в сердце! Манвэ, ты либо слишком наивный, либо слишком снисходительный!  
\- Предпочитаю считаться милосердным, - Манвэ сухо поджал губы. Мандос осёкся и замкнулся в гордом молчании.

\- Ну а ты, Ауле? Чем тебе не угодил мой бедный, раскаявшийся брат?  
\- Я? Э-э-э… Я, собственно, против Мелькора ничего не имею. Нормальный вала. … Но вот почти все мои майар заняты его охраной. В кузне некому работать и вообще …  
\- Ауле, у тебя майар без счёту! Больше, чем у кого-либо другого. По-моему, их даже слишком много! Ты бы приостановил процесс их создания, что ли! Неужели мало нам было одного твоего, всем известного майа, что попортил нам столько крови и, чувствую, ещё больше испортит в будущем?! Как ты мог его проморгать, ума не приложу! Такой на вид был тихий, интеллигентный мальчик! Ты, когда его сотворял, видимо, изрядно выпил? В его изменениях явно прослеживается сбой изначально заложенной программы, - последние сто лет тема Майрона и его преображения в Саурона, стала излюбленной в разговорах Манвэ с Ауле.  
Ауле вспыхнул, но сдержался. И только, когда верховный вала, не дождавшись ответа, пожевав губами, повернулся к собратьям спиной, для того, чтобы выглянуть в широкое, панорамное окно, кузнец раздраженно прошептал: - А, по-моему, чем пенять на зеркало, следовало присмотреться к собственному милому братцу, который не вылезал из моих мастерских месяцами, сводя с ума глупого мальчишку! И не говори, что я не предупреждал, что дело плохо кончится! Мелькор трахнул моего лучшего ученика, а я ещё и виноват остался!  
\- Ты что-то сказал, дорогой собрат? – Манвэ развернулся от окна и в упор воззрился на Ауле.  
\- Тебе показалось, собрат, - хмуро буркнул Ауле.  
\- Я так и не понял суть вашей проблемы с Мелькором, братья. Что вы хотели мне поведать, кроме того, что я ежедневно от вас слышу?

 

Намо и Ауле переглянулись, и Намо, вздохнув, начал: - Наш чёрный собрат выразил желание познакомиться с окружающим его миром поближе. Он решил, что стоит узнать, как он устроен, а не просто бездумно крушить подряд всё, что попадается под руку. Проще говоря, он просит эльфийского мудреца, который поведает ему тайны мироздания. К внешности педагога Мелькор выдвинул определенный райдер. Учитель должен быть, по его словам, прекрасным.  
\- И я добавлю своего мнение по данному вопросу, чтобы потом меня не тыкали носом в собственное гуано, как нашкодившего котёнка, - Ауле решительно сдвинул брови. – Я против этой затеи, потому что завершится она так же, как и с Майроном. Мелькор просто отымеет вашего эльфийского мудреца, и этим дело кончится. Только вот, эльфы, это вам не мои майар. Майрону понравилось, и он стал Сауроном, а ваш эльф просто сдохнет. Не говорите потом, что я вас не предупреждал!  
\- Я придерживаюсь точно такой же точки зрения, хотя предпочел бы преподнести её в более сдержанной форме. Думаю, что желание обучаться лишь уловка, придуманная вашим братом, чтобы получить в своё полное распоряжение тело несчастного эльфа. Так что, я тоже против и голосую за Пределы ночи, - Мандос упрямо склонил голову.  
\- Я выслушал вас, собратья, и пришёл к следующему решению. Мы не будем лишать Мелькора возможности приобщиться к всеобщим ценностям мира, и тем более, отсылать его за Пределы ночи. Необходимо открыть ему чудесный мир всего сущего, и вы увидите, как заиграет его душа новыми красками! Но, учитывая некоторые особенности моего могущественного брата, следует подобрать ему учителя, который будет полностью не соответствовать специфическим вкусам Мелькора, и, напротив, сильно его отталкивать. Таким образом, он отвлечётся от грязных желаний и сосредоточится на оздоровлении своего духа.  
\- Тулкас!  
\- Я не пущу Йаванну к этому извращенцу!  
Оба валар выдохнули свои возгласы одновременно и удивлённо посмотрели друг на друга. Манвэ взирал на них не менее изумлённо.  
\- Мелькор желал, чтобы учитель был из эльфов. И мы удовлетворим его желание. Я лично сопровожу педагога к своему брату. Неужели вы не догадываетесь, кто лучше всего справится с подобной задачей? – верховный вала хитро улыбнулся.  
Его собратья только пожали плечами и положились на волю Эру Илуватара. 

 

***

 

Паук вернулся под потолок камеры не один, а с парой. Мелькор заворожено наблюдал как друг или подруга старого знакомца сосредоточенно плетёт свою патину, обживаясь в другом углу его тюремной кельи. Паук был чёрненький, с рыжем пятнышком на спине. Вала неожиданно вспомнил Саурона и вздохнул. Ему так не хватало рыжего майа! Другие майар Ауле его ничуть не возбуждали: они все были на одно лицо, к тому же здесь собрали самых здоровых, чьи кулаки в рыжих веснушках, размером соответствовали размеру головы среднестатистического эльфа. Ко всему прочему они были, на его взгляд, непроходимо тупы, а темного вала данное обстоятельство всегда безумно раздражало.

Мелькор закрыл глаза, представил тонкие ключицы, резкую угловатую фигуру, огненные волосы, рассыпанные по плечам, узкую, худую задницу … Вала расстегнул ширинку, стиснул член и провёл по нему рукой. Подумал немного и повторил действие. Процесс затягивал, тело наливалось сладкой болью, член сочился смазкой. В мыслях Мелькора, Саурон томно прогибался под телом вала, сам, с готовностью, двигаясь навстречу мощным толчкам, сотрясающим сухое тело. Мелькор подходил к пику, прерывисто дышал, желая посильнее вдолбиться в сладкую задницу, как вдруг окошко в двери камеры с грохотом отворилось, и на вала уставился очередной майа Ауле. Его светлые, водянистые глаза стали круглыми от удивления, а круглые щёки запылали ярким румянцем.  
\- Г-господин, - майа запнулся и стыдливо опустил глаза. – Ваша просьба о наставнике удовлетворена. Он доставлен в чертоги Мандоса и ждёт вас в библиотеке.  
\- Сатрапы! Не могли побыстрее исполнить невинное желание заключенного? – хрипло просипел Мелькор, не прекращая движения рукой. – Не пришлось бы заморачиваться с тем, на что ты сейчас так жадно пялишься!  
\- Что вы, господин, я и в мыслях не имел! – заблеял майа и скрылся из зоны видимости Мелькора. – Осмелюсь доложить: вас ожидают наверху для первого занятия.  
\- Какой нетерпеливый педагог! – вала кончил и хохотнул одновременно. - Ничего, меня на всех хватит. Он хоть красивый, как я просил?  
\- Я не успел его рассмотреть хорошенько, господин. Его загораживали от меня другие валар, - уклончиво протянул майа и судорожно вздохнул. – Но краем уха я услышал, что учитель происходит из наизнатнейшего нолдорского рода. Его привёз сам верховный вала Манвэ. Он также ожидает вас в библиотеке.  
\- Что за радостная весть! – насмешливо протянул Мелькор. – Мой родной братец решил впервые за сто лет навестить меня в заключении. Тем сердечней будет встреча двух разделенных душ!  
Входя в роль, тёмный вала трогательно всхлипнул и состроил перед зеркалом умывальника жалостливое лицо.  
\- Веди же меня поскорей, посланник братской любви, я весь горю!  
Мелькор в нетерпении топтался у двери. Послышался звук отпираемых многочисленных засовов, и узилище было открыто. За дверью вала ожидали десяток настороженных майар Ауле, приученных горьким опытом к неожиданным выходкам тёмного владыки. Мелькор, гордо задрав подбородок и тряхнув гривой чёрных волос, неторопливо двинулся по тюремному коридору, в окружении своей стражи.

Пошарив глазами по почти неотличимым лицам охранников, Мелькор выделил из них того, с которым, как ему показалось, он разговаривал через дверь, и вцепился в его локоть мёртвой хваткой. Майа пискнул и испуганно задёргался, старясь вырваться из цепких рук. Остальные шумно закудахтали, замахиваясь на вала резиновыми дубинками.  
\- А ну, заткнулись! – гаркнул Мелькор. – Я только хочу спросить! Он точно красивый?  
\- Кто? – майа продолжал трястись. – Владыка Манвэ? Конечно, он прекрасен, как весенний ветер!  
\- Какой Манвэ?! Ну почему вы, майар Ауле, такие тупые? Я удивляюсь, как ваш вала сумел забабахать моего Саурона! Пьяный что ли был?! Эльф, я спрашиваю, точно красивый? Может, мне какое-нибудь недоразумение подсовывают, пользуясь моим затруднённым положением.  
\- Я не знаю, господин. Я простой охранник, - запищал жалобно майа.  
\- Вы разговаривали со мной, господин, - круглолицый отозвался из толпы других майар, окруживших вала. Мелькор с досадой понял, что перепутал тюремщиков.  
\- Свободен, - он отпихнул от себя одного майа, и вопросительно уставился на другого: - Ну?! Отвечай на вопрос!  
\- Сейчас вы всё сами увидите, господин. Ваш великий брат приготовил для вас приятный сюрприз.  
\- Да ты что? Узнаю Манвэ! Точно подсунет мне какого-нибудь дефективного эльфа. Наподобие уникального экземпляра, которого я видел на Арде. У него вообще была борода! И он очень гордился своей неповторимостью, простодушный дурачок. Кстати, родственничек одного аманского королька из Альквалондэ, - Мелькор досадливо поморщился. - Это Угалиант знает что такое! С места не сдвинусь пока не получу гарантий, что мой эльф не бородатый и не хромой!

Вала встал посередине коридора, упрямо сжав губы и скрестив руки на груди, всем своим видом демонстрируя непоколебимую решимость исполнить своё обещание. Майар шёпотом посовещались между собой, возбуждённо потрясли ручками друг у друга перед носом, а потом майа, который, видимо, был у них главный в сегодняшнем карауле, тот самый, который пришёл к Мелькору с посланием от брата, выступил вперёд:  
\- Я немедленно доложу верховному вала обо всём происшедшем, - майа не достаточно низко, по мнению Мелькора, склонил голову.  
\- Валяй! Хочешь напугать меня моим же братом? Я испугаюсь только в том случае, если он опять запоёт. До сих пор стоит в ушах его писклявый дискант, отражающийся от стен дворца Илуватара в процессе создания всего сущего! Сам не понимаю, кто дёрнул меня встать рядом с ним в этом дурацком хоре. В результате, Манвэ постоянно сбивал меня с ритма, я лажал, и Илуватар, в конце концов, взбесился и назначил крайним меня! – Мелькор обиженно надул губы. – А между тем, я обладаю прекрасным драматическим баритоном!  
Вала начал напевать какую-то арийку, так что стены тюрьмы отчётливо завибрировали, грозясь обвалиться.  
\- Подождите секундочку, великий Мелькор, - испуганно перебил его майа. – Я сейчас же разрешу возникшее между нами маленькое недоразумение. Быстро сбегаю до вала Манвэ и обратно, - и он стрелой пустился по коридору.  
Мелькор задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед и, пожав плечами, обиженно прервал пение. 

Секундочка затянулась на двадцать минут. Устав ждать стоя, Мелькор непринужденно сполз спиной вниз по стене, вызвав кратковременный переполох в среде охраны, и удобно развалился поперёк тюремного коридора, упершись в противоположную стену ногами.  
\- Мдаа, - Мелькор задумчиво почесал кончик носа, - может, я и погорячился. В конце концов, какая мне разница бородатый эльф или нет? Все равно Саурона он мне не заменит, а во что тупо пихать член, не всё ли мне равно? Не на заднице же у него борода растет! Только с Манвэ зря рассорюсь!  
Вала уже хотел послать кого-нибудь из оставшихся охранников с вестью, что он передумал, как вернулся запыхавшийся начальник караула.  
\- Великий Манвэ шлёт привет своему брату и передает следующее послание, - круглолицый майа раздулся от осознания важности момента и с чувством затараторил: - Если ты, упрямая задница, сейчас же не доставишь свою жопу в зал библиотеки, я, клянусь всем хором айнур, отправлю тебя с лёгким сердцем за Пределы ночи!  
Тюремщик выпалил послание на одном дыхании и густо покраснел.  
\- Ого! – Мелькор от неожиданности даже забыл встать с пола и смотрел на белесого майа снизу вверх. – У моего брата что-то отросло в штанах за последние сто лет? Что за стиль, что за слог! Я сражён! – вала поднялся и отряхнул рукой задницу. – Я не могу не откликнуться на столь страстный призыв Манвэ. Ребята, слушай мою команду: стройся в колонну по двое, и шагом марш за мной в библиотеку! Тяните носок! Саурона на вас нет, балбесы, он бы мигом вас вымуштровал. У него орки по струнке ходят!

 

С этими комментариями вся компания добралась таки до библиотечного зала, где заключенного ожидали другие валар. Мелькор пятерней пригладил волосы, напустил на лицо выражение вселенской скорби и вступил в помещение с самым постным видом, на который был способен. Тёмный вала сразу же зашарил глазами по читальному залу, пытаясь разглядеть приготовленного для него эльфа, но увидел только Манвэ, Намо и Ауле в окружении многочисленных майар. К своему жуткому неудовольствию, Мелькор заметил маячившего на заднем фоне Тулкаса. Накаченные мускулы на руках мощного вала были готовы разорвать простую полотняную рубаху, надетую прямо на голый торс. Тёмный собрат неосознанно потянулся рукой к затылку, где под волосами скрывался здоровенный шрам, оставшийся на память после того, как проклятый Астальдо в достопамятный час пленения долбанул его по голове первым, что подвернулось под руку: здоровенной каменной колонной из разнесённых вдребезги ворот Утумно.

\- Ты всё-таки соизволил прийти к нам, милый брат! – в словах Манвэ мёд перемешивался с ядом.  
\- Как я мог не прийти, брат мой! Все эти годы я так скучал по твоему неповторимому голосу, - голос самого Мелькора был не менее сладок. Он даже глаза закатил в порыве восхищения от лицезрения верховного вала. – А если бы ты сейчас ещё и спел для меня, я бы, кажется, потерял последние силы для сопротивления лучам добра, посылаемым тобой в мир!  
\- Я восхищён твоим стремлением к исправлению, брат. Сначала желание познать суть вещей, теперь это! Я спою для тебя, обещаю, но не в этот раз. – Манвэ приглашающее глянул на Мандоса.  
\- Мы посовещались с собратьями, Мелькор, и приняли решение удовлетворить твою просьбу об образованном эльфе, который поможет тебе познакомиться с некоторыми особенностями созданного нами мира. Но, зная твой вспыльчивый нрав, мы допустим тебя к занятиям только после того, как наложим на тебя цепи Ауле. Во избежание всяких непредвиденных недоразумений, - Мандос просто испепелял Мелькора взглядом.  
\- Признайся, это твоя идея, Намо? – Мелькор, не менее пламенно, взирал на собрата. – Мой добрый брат Манвэ никогда бы не додумался до такой мелкой пакости! – Тёмный вала, на пробу, бросил на близкого родственника жалостливый взгляд. Но верховный вала стоял с каменным лицом, показывая всем своим видом, что не собирается отвечать заблудшему брату взаимностью в данном вопросе.  
Краем глаза Мелькор заметил, как Тулкас сдвинулся со своего места, что-то пряча в руке у себя за спиной.  
\- Так, спокойно! – Мелькор чуть вскинул руки с раскрытыми ладонями перед собой, демонстрируя свои благие намерения. – Кто вам сказал, что я против ваших цепей? Надо, значит надо. Мне и самому надёжнее в них будет. Определенно, они помогут мне сосредоточиться на науках, а то без них я бы мог сделать то, о чем потом горько пожалел. 

 

Тон разглагольствований тёмного вала был настолько серьёзен, что даже Манвэ с изумлением стал вглядываться брату в лицо. Тот, в ответ, стрельнул из-под опущенных чёрных ресниц укоризненным взглядом и потупился. Манвэ мысленно заёрзал и явственно смутился. Мандос, по-прежнему, гневно прожигал Мелькора глазами, но добавил к этому процессу раздражённое пофыркивание в сторону податливого на развод Манвэ. Ауле тупо пялился в пол, тяжело вздыхая. Один Тулкас бездумно улыбаясь и ни в чём не сомневаясь, пересёк пространство библиотеки и потянул здоровенную ручищу к запястью тёмного вала.

\- Полегче можно? – Мелькор страдальчески поморщился, когда хитрое устройство наручных оков, защемило кожу на руке. Тулкас только зверски усмехнулся и вцепился в другую руку тёмного вала.  
Вала-воина процесс явно заводил. Астальдо, как будто вновь перенёсся на бастионы поверженного Утумно. Заковав руки Мелькора, он опустился перед ним на колени, колдуя над сложными переплетениями цепи Ангайнор в области талии побеждённого врага. Мелькор, сжав губы, мысленно представлял, какую выгоду из подобной диспозиции Тулкаса, он мог бы извлечь, если бы в зале не было стольких свидетелей и, если бы тупой качок не навешал на него такую кучу тяжёлого железа. Он допредставлялся до того, что почувствовал явственное оживление своего организма как раз в районе расположения морды Тулкаса. Тёмный вала мучительно сглотнул и всеми силами постарался справиться с так не вовремя проснувшимся органом. Он понимал, что устроит тупой мордоворот, если заметит, что творится у Мелькора в штанах. Какой там эльф! Все собратья начнут орать как резанные, а поверх этого ора, Манвэ примется смотреть на брата, как на прилипшую к подошве сапога грязь (говно оределённо не могло иметь ничего общего даже с обувью царственного родственника), своим лучистым взглядом. К счастью, Тулкас переместился к лодыжкам Мелькора, защёлкивая последние замки, и ничего не заметил.

\- Как-то боязно во всей этой сбруе сделать хоть шаг, - тёмный вала потоптался на месте, окончательно приводя организм в спокойное состояние. – Я мордой в пол не рухну? Да и тяжеловато будет за партой расположиться или что-то законспектировать за педагогом. Вы не находите?  
Попытка Мелькора в очередной раз надавить на чувство сострадания собратьев была обречена на провал. Валар только надменно нахмурились в ответ на его слова.  
\- Ну что ж! Я хотя бы попробовал. Надеюсь теперь, по вашему разумению, я полностью готов к встрече с волшебным миром знаний? Так где же мой таинственный учитель? После всей этой прелюдии, я ожидаю появления создания сравнимого по учености и красоте, по крайней мере, с несравненной Вардой! – Мелькор опять стрельнул хитрым взглядом в сторону Манвэ и с удовольствием отметил, как дёрнулся глаз у прекрасного братца.  
Верховный вала быстро взял себя в руки и, повернувшись к толпившимся за его спиной собственным майар, скомандовал: - Приведите её!  
\- Её? – удивленно протянул Мелькор.  
\- Да, дорогой брат, ты почти угадал, когда упомянул сиятельную Варду. Мы выбрали тебе наставника из её самых лучших и подающих надежды учениц. Она настолько же прекрасна, насколько умна. В пределах своего возраста, конечно, - Манвэ только что не воспарял над полом от осознания собственного превосходства над незадачливым тёмным братом.  
\- Чтоо?! Вы выбрали мне в наставники какую-то эльфийскую девчонку?! Я тебя правильно понял? – Мелькор начинал закипать, непроизвольно увеличиваясь в размерах и натягивая намотанные вокруг него цепи.  
\- Ты не представляешь, насколько ты приблизился к истине, употребив именно эти термины. Прошу любить и жаловать: умнейшая и высокороднейшая принцесса из великого нолдорского рода Финвэ, его внучка и дочь славного Финарфина, прекрасная Галадриэль!

 

Толпа майар за спиной Манвэ расступилась и рядом с верховным вала появилась девочка, лет десяти, в голубом платье, с голубыми же лентами в светлых длинных волосах. Взгляд девочки был не по-детски серьёзен, и в нем читалось осознание своего превосходства над любым существом на Амане. Ну, вот только, может быть, в Манвэ она признавала совершенную сущность, обладающую бесконечными знаниями. Но в планы юной нолдо входило получить в ближайшее время доступ и к этим сокровищам разума.

 

\- Вы издеваетесь? – тихо произнес Мелькор, а потом так рванул сдерживающие его путы, что не удержался на ногах и рухнул на колени. Он издавал неопределенные звуки, отдалённо напоминающие рокот подземных вулканов. Манвэ отчётливо различил несколько, весьма неприемлемых для слуха юной девочки, слов.  
\- Дорогая, пройди в учебное помещение. Уверяю тебя, что через несколько минут мой брат оправится от постигшей его радости и будет готов к процессу. И помни, тебе нечего опасаться. Цепи Ангайнор ему не разорвать, а перед дверью класса всегда будет два охранника из самых сильных майар, готовых прийти к тебе на помощь по первому зову, - Манвэ ласковой рукой направлял Галадриэль в нужном направлении. – Мелькор немного вспыльчив, но он так же и отходчив. И, конечно, он знает, как следует себя вести в обществе юных леди.

 

Галадриэль согласно кивнула ему в ответ и спокойно зашагала в класс. Манвэ быстро подошел к Мелькору, который всё ёще негодовал на полу, только что не пуская пену изо рта и, склонившись к нему, горячо прошипел на ухо:  
\- Соберись, тряпка! Долго ты будешь меня позорить? Не представляешь, как трудно мне сдерживать наших дорогих собратьев в их желании раз и навсегда избавиться от тебя! Так сосредоточься и постарайся хоть раз поступить разумно!  
Мелькор мгновенно замолчал и взглянул на брата снизу вверх весьма осмысленно.  
\- Вот так-то лучше! – Манвэ ободряюще улыбнулся ему краешком губ. – Общение с этой нолдорской девочкой весьма улучшит твой образ в глазах всего населения Валинора. Если ты будешь паинькой, то у меня появится лишний козырь для того, чтобы освободить тебя из заключения условно-досрочно. Ты меня понял?  
Мелькор кивнул ему в ответ и заговорщицки подмигнул брату. Манвэ выпрямился, взгляд его опять выражал лишь холодное сострадание к сбившемуся с пути собрату.  
\- Он готов и совершенно успокоился. Ауле, помоги Мелькору подняться и проводи его на место.  
Вала-кузнец подошел к Мелькору, рывком за локоть поднял с пола и потащил в указанном направлении. Тёмному валу с трудом удавалось передвигать скованными ногами с нужной скоростью. Мелькор то и дело спотыкался, но это обстоятельство ничуть его не смущало: он весьма благосклонно вглядывался в лица окружающих. 

 

Где-то в гуще толпы вала различил смазливого, светловолосого эльфа, черты лица которого неуловимо перекликались с чертами мелкой дряни, которую ему отрядили в воспитатели. Эльф взволнованно и недоверчиво вглядывался в Мелькора. Вала понял, что это и есть отец девчушки, Финарфин, младший сын Финвэ. Окинув стройную, подтянутую фигуру папочки с ног до головы, Мелькор лишний раз отметил про себя мудрость Манвэ. Если бы Финарфин, например, только лишь на минуту остался наедине с вала, в нынешнем расположении его духа, то никакие цепи Ауле не спасли бы задницу эльфа от знакомства с членом Мелькора. Бывало и не через такие тернии приходилось продираться, чтобы достичь цели. Подумаешь, пара сотен килограмм железок на теле? Он облизнул губы.

\- Как там Майрон? – Ауле, вдруг, злобно тряхнул замечтавшегося Мелькора за плечо.  
\- Что? – темный вала удивлённо воззрился на кузнеца. – Это ты меня спрашиваешь?! Вы разнесли всё Утумно в щепки, а теперь ты обеспокоился судьбой Майрона? Одна надежда на его выносливость. За это тебе отдельное спасибо. Во всяком случае, когда я его трахал, Саурон был способен выдержать многое. Кстати, его теперь зовут Саурон. Спасибо тебе, Ауле, за моего маальчика! – последнюю фразу Мелькор почти пропел, глумливо поглядывая на побагровевшего кузнеца.  
\- Это мой майа, и когда мы его поймаем, Майрон вернётся ко мне обратно в кузницы, на привычную службу! И всё будет по-прежнему.  
\- Майрон может быть и вернулся, но Саурон нет. Ты думаешь, я его держу на привязи рядом с собой? Поверь, иногда мне хотелось, чтобы он ненадолго дал мне продых. У него есть одна отрицательная черта, доставшаяся ему от своего создателя: Саурон очень любит порядок, и стремится всё разложить по полочкам. Что очень действует на нервы и выносит мозг. Иногда, он бывает таким занудой! Но поверь мне, Ауле, он забывает про всё своё занудство в койке. Ты был глубоким дураком, что не оценил эту черту в столь одаренном молодом майа и не попользовался его слабостью. 

 

\- Проклятый искаженец! Ты испортил моего лучшего майа, и нисколько не раскаиваешься в содеянном. А Манвэ всё ещё верит в твоё исправление! Мандос прав, необходимо тебя отправить за Пределы ночи.  
\- Испортил твоего лучшего майа? По-моему, я помог ему осознать свою истинную сущность! Что в этом плохого? Со мной он счастлив, с тобой – нет. Закон жизни.  
\- Посмотрим, как Майрон запоёт, когда попадётся в наши сети. Поверь, делается всё возможное, чтобы разыскать его и доставить с Арды на Аман.  
\- Что-то за сто лет вам так и не удалось это сделать. Я верю в своего мальчика! Он вас всех в дураках оставит.  
\- Будущее покажет! – Ауле грубо впихнул Мелькора в светлую аудиторию, заставленную стеллажами книг. Легкие занавеси в широко распахнутых окнах весело трепал летний ветерок. Галадриэль сидела на высоком стульчике, размахивая ногами, не достающими до пола. Взгляд девочки принялся настороженно изучать величественную фигуру, нависшую над ней.


	2. Уроки.

\- Приветствую свою столь великомудрую наставницу! – Мелькор насмешливо склонил голову.  
\- Присаживайтесь, - Галадриэль невозмутимо махнула ручкой в приглашающем жесте. – Приступим к уроку.  
Мелькор с негодованием глянул на девчонку, но упал на высокий стул, вглядываясь в лицо маленькой дряни. Весь ее облик соответствовал определению: будущая стерва. Причем слово надо было писать с заглавной буквы. Мелькора всегда привлекали неординарные личности, выделяющие из общей серой массы. Он благосклонно посматривал на юное дитя, способное выпить много крови из нервной системы последующих поколений. И это чудо породил такой слабохарактерный отец! Мелькор опять задумался над странным стечением обстоятельств в процессе воплощения всего сущего. Вот Майрон, например, тоже был создан тупоголовым Ауле, а так пригодился ему, высокоумному Мелькору. 

\- Так и будете просто сидеть и молчать? – Галадриэль насмешливо скривила губки. – Что бы вы хотели узнать в первую очередь?  
Мелькор заценил педагогический дар, который дремал в маленьком эльфийском существе. Он фыркнул в ответ и, посмотрев исподлобья на напыщенную девчонку, спросил: - А что обычно у вас первым проходят в школе?  
\- Алфавит. Но вы, надеюсь, умеете читать?  
\- Читать? Это как?  
\- Дяденька Мелькор, вам сколько лет? Неужели вы до сих пор не удосужились открыть букварь?  
\- Знаешь что, девочка, э-э-э, Галадриэль, прояви немного уважения к заслуженному вала, который, между прочим, создавал землю, на который ты живешь, и воздух, которым ты дышишь.  
\- А вот это спорный вопрос! В учебниках истории ничего такого не сказано, - юная нолдо наморщила носик. – По-моему, вы просто хотите набить себе цену и преувеличиваете свою роль в создании всего сущего!  
\- Как это не сказано? – Мелькор пораженно уставился на Галадриэль. – Я практически в одиночку создал этот ебучий мир! Ну-ка давай, девочка, разберемся с этим вопросом! Тащи свой учебник.  
\- Меня зовут Галадриэль, на случай, если вы забыли, - маленькая зануда поджала губы. – Зачем вам учебник истории, вы же не умеете читать? Может быть, сначала лучше выучить алфавит?  
\- А зачем мне тогда ты, …как там тебя?! Галадриэль? Прочитаешь мне текст, не рассыплешься.  
\- По-моему, для вас в первую очередь необходимо обучение чтению, а не краткий курс истории. Во всех школах Валинора с незапамятных времен поступают именно так.  
\- По-моему, мне подсунули еще одного Саурона, только в юбке. Девочка, давай будем следовать моим желаниям!  
\- Галадриэль. Мне не нравится, когда ко мне обращаются обезличенно. Про Саурона я слышала только плохое, но если этот майа действовал последовательно, а не спонтанно и пытался всеми средствами вас приучить к тому же, то, на мой взгляд, он не так уж и плох.  
\- Может поженить вас, когда ты вырастешь? – Мелькор мечтательно зажмурился. – На пару вы будете почище всех барлогов вместе взятых! Я представляю выражение лица рыжего засранца в момент, когда я сообщу ему радостную новость о вашей помолвке. Ты как, не против? Можно переговорить с твоим папашей по этому вопросу?  
Мелькор затрясся мелким смехом, в красках представив истерику, которая бы случилось с Сауроном, только обмолвись он хоть словом о женитьбе. Тем более, познакомившись с невестой лично. Однако, для того, чтобы основательно пообщаться с симпатичным отцом маленькой отличницы, сватовство было отличным предлогом.  
\- Я думаю, родные меня не поймут, если я дам согласие на подобный брак, - Галадриэль задумчиво наморщила точеный носик. – Да и перспективы подобного союза весьма туманны. Вы - в тюрьме, ваш приближенный, он же жених – во вселенском розыске. Мне нужны гарантии определенной стабильности.  
\- Тебе нужно дать хорошего ремня! Много ты понимаешь! Перспективы ей, видишь ли, не хватает. Да, это с тобой у Саурона не будет никаких перспектив! Короче, я передумал и решил, что свадьба будет излишней. Саурон хоть и педант, но ты и его, явно, сведешь с ума! Пусть какой-нибудь эльфийский счастливец станет обладателем подобного сокровища.  
\- Больно надо! Ваш Саурон испортил отношения со всеми валар, кроме вас! А еще он страшный, мне так папа рассказывал! – голос маленькой эльфийки предательски задрожал.  
\- Дурак твой папа, хоть и красивый! Так вот, мой майа в тысячу раз красивей всей вашей расплодившейся от Финвэ, бешеной семейки вместе взятой! И умней! А, если ты будешь продолжать умничать в том же духе, что сейчас и дальше, то на тебе женится только слепо-глухо-немой доброволец с неторопливым развитием, понятно?!  
\- Неправдааа! - Галадриэль, вдруг, вся покраснела и заревела навзрыд. Из голубых глаз покатились крупные, как жемчужины слезы. Мелькор потрясенно наблюдал за ней несколько секунд, а потом дернулся, чтобы успокоить ребенка, погладив, хотя бы, по головке или, что там делают в подобных случаях? Но проклятые цепи Ауле не дали даже нормально рукой пошевельнуть.

\- Эй, девочка! Галадриэль! Хорош реветь! Я пошутил! Ну что ты, шуток не понимаешь? Женится на тебе какой-нибудь красивый-прекрасивый принц. Ты и сама красавица-раскрасавица. А умница какая! Вон, читать умеешь! А я нет.  
Галадриэль продолжала плакать, но уже тише.  
\- Вы даже успокоить ребенка нормально не умеете, - сквозь всхлипы сумела выговорить она. – Мне мама в пять лет подобную ерунду говорила, когда я плакала. Красавица-раскрасавица, принц! … Какой принц? … Мои двоюродные братья? … Они все дураки! Не хочу за них замуж!  
\- Ну-у! Не хочешь, не надо. Найдешь себе кого-нибудь попроще, - Мелькор понимал, что долго он так не протянет.  
\- Не надо мне попроще! Я хочу короля, и точка! Хочу править и повелевать! А у меня папа - младший сын в семье! Мне придется очень сильно постараться, чтобы осуществить свои планы, – голос Галадриэль осип от плача, но она постепенно успокаивалась.  
\- Да-а, теперь я вижу, что значит – тяжелое детство, - Мелькор сочувственно смотрел на маленькую, честолюбивую мученицу. – Как я тебя понимаю, малышка! Трудишься, трудишься в поте лица своего, а потом: бац! Мелькор, никто не может изменить мою музыку мне назло! И Манвэ мне на голову посадил! О, Эру!  
Дверь в класс неожиданно распахнулась, и в аудиторию заглянул какой-то взволнованный, запыхавшийся майа.  
\- У вас все в порядке, высокородная Галадриэль? Мы услышали плач! Вас чем-то обидел сиятельный вала Мелькор?  
\- Нет, со мной все хорошо! – девочка быстро утерла слезы. – Просто мы немного поспорили с великим вала, но сейчас уже нашли общие точки соприкосновения.  
Мелькор ослепительно улыбнулся майа и слегка приподнял бровь. Майа поклонился и тихонько закрыл за собой дверь, напоследок обратившись к Галадриэль: - Если что, кричите. Мы прямо за дверью и сразу же придем вам на помощь!  
\- Хорошо формулируешь, - Мелькор одобрительно кивнул девчонке, как только дверь за стражем захлопнулась. – Точки соприкосновения … Красиво.  
\- Спасибо, - Галадриэль, достала платочек из кармана и вытерла мокрые от слез глаза. – Мы отвлеклись. А между тем, так и не решили, что же нам следует изучать в первую очередь: алфавит или историю.  
\- Но ты же не думаешь, что я настолько глуп, что не смогу выучить вашу смешную эльфийскую письменность за пять минут? Давай оставим это на следующий урок. А вот послушать, что именно, пока я был занят на Арде, Манвэ распорядился написать в ваших учебниках истории, мне было бы сейчас очень занимательно. Как ты насчет этого?  
\- Что с вами поделаешь! – Галадриэль вздохнула, слезла со стула и направилась к книжным шкафам. Поводив пальчиком по корешкам, она достала пухлый растрепанный том и вернулась на свое место. – Хотя книга мне, в общем-то, и не нужна. Я и так все знаю наизусть, - девочка гордо посмотрела на вала.  
\- Я все во внимании, - Мелькор ободряюще взглянул на юное дарование.

\- Был Эру, Единый, что зовется Илуватар: и первым он создал айнуров, Свяшенных, что были плодом его дум, - затараторила девочка заученные слова, которые вылетали из ее рта легко и непринужденно: в книжку она, действительно, не заглядывала. – Ну, дальше там занудно очень. Описывается, как Эру и айнуры сели в кружок вокруг его трона и запели. Мне всегда было смешно это читать. Просто я представляю, как я, Финрод, Ородрет с Ангродом и Аэгнор садимся в кружок вокруг папы и начинаем петь. По-моему, в результате бы получилась полная ерунда!  
\- Учитывая, что в середине круга будет сидеть ваш папуля, то с вероятностью сто процентов, именно это и выйдет! Рассмотрел я Финарфина в зале, красотой он блещет гораздо сильней, чем умом! Прости, если задел твои дочерние чувства.  
\- Может мой папа и не такой умный, как ваш Эру Илуватар, но он, хотя бы, не заставляет нас петь хором. Потому что это глупо!  
\- В общем, ты следуешь моей логике, малышка. Я тоже чувствовал себя в хоре Эру как полный идиот. Но другие получали настоящее удовольствие, что скрывать! Я вспоминаю одухотворенную морду Ульмо, а о Манвэ я просто молчу. Из-за этого мне все время хотелось пнуть и того, и другого в пятую точку, чтобы немного сбить их с ритма. Припоминаю, что они даже за ручки держались в тот момент.  
\- Действительно, в учебнике сказано, что великий Манвэ с владыкой вод Ульмо были неразлучными друзьями, - удивленно проговорила Галадриэль, - но ваше имя, могущественный Мелькор, там не упоминается. Может быть, вы скрываетесь под т.д.?  
\- Что это бл…, - темный вала вовремя прикусил язык, - за т.д. такое?!  
\- Знаете, когда перечисляется множество очень важных понятий, выделяются в первую очередь самые существенные, а остальные перечисления скрываются за сокращением т.д., то есть «так далее». Еще т.п. употребляется часто.  
\- Т.П.?! – Мелькор задохнулся от негодования. – В твоей книжке для детей младшего и школьного возраста меня называют т.п.?! Я всего ожидал от своего возвышенного братца, но такого?! Это удар ниже пояса, спасибо, что просветила меня насчет всего этого, милая девочка!  
\- Но, - Галадриэль искренне смутилась от такого взрыва негодования вала, - что в этом такого уж обидного? Т.П. – это, всего лишь, сокращение от «тому подобное». В учебнике сказано, что наравне с наивеличайшими валар Манвэ и Ульмо, в песне создания всего сущего принимали участие и другие вала: Ауле, Оромэ, Варда, Йаванна, Мандос, Лориэн, Ниэнна и т.д. и т.п. Вот вы, вала Мелькор, и есть так далее и тому подобное, согласно моему учебнику.  
\- Ах вот как? По мнению моего братца, я стоял в пятом ряду, крайним справа, а он, вместе со своим дружком Ульмо, солировал прямо посреди сцены? Прекрасно! Ну и что же было дальше?  
\- А дальше очень интересно! Нет, правда! В учебнике все время глухо, между строк, упоминается о некой помехе, которая постоянно раздражала Эру Илуватара во время песнопений. Он, как будто, все время пытался выгнать кого-то из хора. Но имя нарушителя ни разу не упоминается. Теперь я начинаю догадываться, что эти помехи создавали вы.  
\- Помехи? Галадриэль, да ты представить не можешь, как я отрывался во время этого скучнейшего мероприятия. Даже пару раз петуха давал специально, чтобы сбить их с ритма! Какое это было ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие! Они натыкались голосами друг на друга и растерянно начинали блеять не в такт, не в лад нечто несуразное, пока совсем не замолкали! А у Эру задница просто дымилась от негодования! Да это вещь посильнее, чем потрахушки будет! – Мелькор осекся и смущенно кашлянул.  
\- Я считаю, что именно из-за того, что вы так необдуманно расходовали собственные неограниченные силы на пустое развлечение, вас теперь указываю в учебниках как т.п.  
\- Какая ты умная, я погляжу! Неизвестно, что бы ты сделала, оказавшись на моем месте.  
\- Я бы в любом случае, не стала портить отношения с вышестоящим, верховным существом.  
\- Нет, ты определенно зануда! Давай, читай дальше, чему учит вас, эльфийских дурачков, мой царственный братец.

\- В учебнике написано, что когда Эру с айнур создали Арду, наши валар остались на ней, а вы, вала Мелькор, задались целью завладеть их царством. И стали предпринимать различные попытки подсидеть Манвэ на его престоле.  
\- Значит, пока мои достопочтенные собратья, все в белом, пели, я числился в твоей книжке как обычная «т.п.»? А имя у меня появилось только тогда, когда я понадобился братишке в качестве вселенского злодея? Забавно. Вот, Галадриэль, мотай на косу, какой лицемерный вала вами управляет!  
\- Но разве вы не пытались захватить Арду?  
\- Я только пытался править тем, что мне и так принадлежит по праву. Я создал эту самую Арду практически в одиночку! Манвэ только жалко прокукарекал пару октав в музыке. И, как следствие, у него было достаточно времени, чтобы основательно облизать задницу Эру! Результат: он занял место законно принадлежащее мне!  
\- Ну, хорошо, допустим. Но не хотите ли вы сказать, что именно вы создали всякие растения, зверюшек и червячков, заполнивших Арду с течением времени?  
\- А на кой Арде сдались твои червячки? Не собирался я их создавать! Все и так было прекрасно: маленький, лысый, крутящийся шарик. И я сижу на троне на полюсе и кручусь, как на карусельке!  
\- Но это же скучно!  
\- Да, быстро надоедает править без поданных. Поэтому я и не возражал, когда Эру сотворил вас, эльфов. Это случилось весьма кстати. Вот тут и началось настоящее веселье.  
\- Но нам необходима еда. А значит, нужны звери и растения.  
\- Нет, как вы с Сауроном похожи, просто поразительно! Он тоже обычно доставал меня своими логическими умозаключениями. Но его я всегда мог заткнуть, если хотел, одним проверенным способом, - Мелькор мечтательно ухмыльнулся. – Как сделать это с тобой, ума не приложу!  
\- Я всегда могу оставить вас, если вам наскучил мой урок! – Галадриэль опять обиделась.  
\- Нет-нет, наоборот, с тобой гораздо веселей, чем с пауком в камере.  
\- Я не хочу быть соперницей паука!  
\- А придется! Ты сама согласилась меня просвещать!  
\- Я могу и отказаться!  
\- Ты меня весьма обидишь своим отказом. А как же твои жизненные принципы? Неужели ты хочешь испортить отношения с весьма могущественным существом?

Галадриэль сжала и без того тонкие губки и задумалась. Ей очень хотелось щелкнуть по носу этого самоуверенного нахала, который, находясь в тюрьме и обмотанный с головы до ног цепями, пытается строить из себя владыку всего сущего. Но внутренний голос ей подсказал, что делать это, скорее всего, не следует. Только вчера маленькая эльфийка подслушала, как ее наставница, великая Варда жаловалась не менее великой Йаванне на своего мужа, добросердечного Манвэ, который никак не хочет признать, что его брат Мелькор безнадежно потерян для валарского сообщества. Мало того, по словам Варды, Манвэ в одиночку давно бы выпустил негодяя из его клетки, и неизвестно какие последствия за собой повлекло это событие в хрупком мире вселенной. Похоже, ссориться с темным вала было еще рановато.

\- Хорошо. Но я уже устала. Закончим занятие. А завтра я приду, и мы продолжим. Но только, если вы мне пообещаете выполнить одно условие. Согласны?  
\- Нет. Я не устал. И что еще за условие?!  
\- Если вы будете настаивать, я закричу и заплачу. Владыка Манвэ рассердится на вас еще сильнее, а мне больше никогда не разрешат с вами заниматься!  
\- Маленькая шантажистка! В кого ты такая уродилась у своего папаши с мамашей? Матушка у тебя, вроде, из тэлери? А они всегда были весьма безобидными зверюшками.  
\- В бабушку! – отрезала Галадриэль и сверкнула глазами. – Хотите, я ее завтра с собой приведу?  
\- Не надо мне никаких эльфийских бабушек! Мне хватает эльфийских девочек. Ладно, закончим на сегодня.  
\- Я так понимаю, что и мое условие, вы завтра выполните без всяких возражений?  
\- Эру! Если я не соглашусь, ты пригрозишь привести с собой дедушку? Давай сойдемся на твоем папочке? Вот с ним я бы с удовольствием поболтал.  
\- Обойдетесь. Если вы не согласны, я просто не приду, и все!  
\- Согласен! Надеюсь, ты не потребуешь от меня, чтобы я сделал тебя королевой Арды?!  
Галадриэль весело рассмеялась, слезла со стула и выбежала из аудитории. Мелькор задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед.

***

В роскошном зале приемов дворца верховного вала, Финарфин чувствовал себя очень неуютно. Помещение явно было рассчитано на визит, по крайней мере, гигантов, но никак не обычных эльфов, пусть и королевского происхождения. Помпезность обстановки (чего стоил только огромный фонтан, журчащий в нише, оформленной в виде грота), подавляла неприхотливого в душе, младшего принца из рода Финвэ. Финарфин переминался с ноги на ногу, подавленно оглядывая роскошные фрески, украшавшие стены дворца. На них были изображены этапы создания Вселенной Эру Илуватаром: Манвэ всегда стоял по правую руку создателя с весьма одухотворенным лицом. 

Финарфин опять тихонько вздохнул. Верховный вала давно околдовал нолдорского принца какой-то непонятной для него самого, загадочной привлекательностью. Финарфин и сам не замечал своих томных вздохов при виде столь совершенного существа, пусть и нарисованного на стене эльфийском художником. Когда же прекрасный вала появлялся перед ним во плоти, Финарфин вовсе терял дар речи и чувствовал себя последним дураком во вселенной. Единственным желанием становилось бесконечно долго слушать мелодичный голос и исполнять все, что он не прикажет. 

Однако сегодня нолдо настроил себя решительно. Финарфину ужасно не нравилась сомнительная затея с Мелькором и его единственной дочерью, причем с самого начала. Еще накануне он пытался энергично протестовать против глупых уроков, но сдался после первой легкой улыбки Манвэ, судорожно склонив голову в знак согласия, как только тонкие, почти прозрачные пальцы небожителя небрежно коснулись его щеки в ласковом жесте. В итоге, привезя задумчивую, после занятий с Мелькором, дочь домой, Финарифин не сомкнул глаз всю ночь, и решил, первый раз в жизни, возразить обожаемому существу. 

Младший сын Финфэ с ужасом представлял, что из-за своей слабости мог навредить репутации любимой крохи. Часы, проведенные с Мелькором, явно не способствовали увеличению популярности Галадриэль в среде эльфийских сверстников. А принимая во внимание, ее довольно тяжелый характер, ситуация становилась и вовсе критичной. Финарфин просто не представлял за кого он может пристроить Галадриэль замуж, когда она достигнет нужного возраста. В мечтах, в качестве зятя, ему рисовался Маэдрос, старший сын Феанора, но он бы согласился и на Маглора, как более покладистого, тихого паренька с музыкальным дарованием. Однако, учитывая, как сильно Феанор не любил все, что породила мачеха, включая собственных братьев, младший принц вряд ли мог рассчитывать на благополучное исполнение своих желаний. Да и сама Галадриэль несколько раз не смогла сдержать свой специфический характер, отпустив в сторону бешеного дяди несколько колких замечаний. Благожелатели доносили Финарфину, как старший братец после этого события стал называть его любимую дочурку в тесной и не очень компании. Вряд ли свадьба детей столь разных братьев действительно могла состояться в обозримом будущем. В довершение бед, случилась эта история с Мелькором, которого Феанор ненавидел ещё сильнее, чем Индис.

Тем решительней Финарфин вознамерился оградить Галадриэль от общения с чёрным вала. Ни к чему, даже и самой умной, но десятилетней, эльфийской девочке общаться с главным искаженцем вселенной. Даже милейший майа Ауле, Майрон, не смог уберечься от соблазнительных речей коварного вала и пал так низко, что ниже была только бездна стыда. Третий сын Финвэ никогда и никому и под пытками не признался бы, что своими очами наблюдал за процессом искажения, которое разрушило, по словам Манвэ, славную душу майа Ауле.

В раннем отрочестве Финарфин любил часто прибегать к старшему брату в кузни Ауле, где Феанор в окружении здоровенных белобрысых майар проходил курс обучения мастерству. Младший принц, будучи любознательным и чутким ребенком, приметил заметно отличающегося от своих крепких собратьев, стройного и рыжеволосого майа, которого всё общество кузниц активно игнорило, потому что также активно ему завидовало.

Майрон делал вид, что его совсем не задевает отношение окружающих, но Финарфин, как маленький зверёк, умудрялся проникать во все потаённые переходы и видел, что иногда рыжеволосый, оставшись наедине с собой, или крушил всё, что попадалось под руку или, сжавшись в комочек, судорожно пытался справиться с одолевавшим его рыданием. Майрон был бесконечно умен и также бесконечно одинок. Ауле весьма ценил одаренного майа, но в общении с ним предпочитал давно выбранный тон снисходительного начальника. А за малейший промах Майрон получал от мастера такую взбучку, какая и в кошмарных снах не снилась обычному, среднестатистическому майа Ауле. 

Вала-кузнец считал, что раз одно из его созданий оказалось столь богато одарено различными талантами, то оно должно постоянно пребывать на вершинах достигнутого уровня. Обычно, в период, когда Майрон впадал в сильнейшую немилость у своего мастера, Феанор начинал отпускать особенно обидные шутки в сторону, и без того потерявшего голову от сознания того, что расстроил своего владыку, рыжеволосого умника. Все мастерские дружно ржали над остротами старшего сына Финвэ, Майрон покрывался нервными пятнами, и Финарфин совсем не удивился, когда всё чаще стал замечать молодого слугу Ауле в компании с зачастившим в кузни Мелькором.

Тёмный вала был, напротив, само очарование. Он много и долго втолковывал рыжеволосому про то, как тот бесконечно талантлив и недооценен, а иногда, к изумлению Финарфина, тайно притулившегося за какой-нибудь горой шлака из горна, тихо и нежно поглаживал обиженного майа по выпирающим лопаткам. Юный нолдо с непонятной истомой наблюдал, как рыжеволосый прячет лицо на груди у Мелькора, а тот, с непередаваемой улыбкой, легко скользящей по губам, порывисто сжимает его в своих крепких объятиях. Обычно через минуту Майрон приходил в себя, кое-как вырывался из рук тёмного вала и убегал прочь. Но даже неискушенный Финарфин, видя уверенный взгляд, которым Мелькор провожал свою жертву, понимал, что рыжему майа Ауле остались считанные дни до того, как запутаться навсегда в сладких сетях искусителя. 

Так что в то достопамятное утро, когда рыжеволосого майа не досчитались в кузне на утренней перекличке учеников, и тут же разнесся слух, что он сбежал во дворец Мелькора, принеся ему клятву верности, меньше всего был удивлен младший сын Финвэ. В тот миг он понял, что не задумываясь повторил поступок Майрона, если бы на месте Мелькора оказался верховный вала Манвэ. И если бы Манвэ обнял его и провел ладонью по спине, как частенько проделывал Мелькор с рыжеволосым учеником Ауле, то Финарфин смог бы отказаться от собственного отца и полностью раствориться в обожании ослепительного вала. Но на такой поворот событий рассчитывать не приходилось. Самое большее, до чего снисходил Манвэ при встрече с долговязым и светловолосым, младшим отпрыском дома Финвэ, был милостивый кивок головы в сторону застывшего, с выражением глупого восхищения на лице, подростка.

Даже, став отцом многочисленного эльфийского семейства, младший принц так и не избавился от своего странного влечения к высшему существу. Финарфин частенько просыпался по ночам от странных томлений, припоминая Мелькора, обнимающего Майрона в кузницах Ауле. Самое ужасное во всём этом было то, что Мелькор был близнецом Манвэ, и двое валар отличались друг от друга только цветом волос и глаз. В остальном светловолосый вала и лицом и фигурой был вылитый темноволосый старший брат. Финарфин часто представлял себя и Манвэ на месте Саурона и Мелькора.

В самом дальнем, запретном уголке его памяти хранился эпизод, о котором Финарфин запрещал себе думать. Но после того, как Манвэ вызвал его к себе во дворец и весьма любезно разговаривал с нолдо по поводу затеи с его дочерью и Мелькором, младший принц внезапно проснулся в самый глухой час ночи со стоящим членом и живописной картиной перед глазами, только что увиденной во сне.

Перед самым побегом Майрона, Финарфин, очарованный тайными встречами майа с чёрным вала, привычно прокрался неслышными шагами за занимательной парочкой в очередной тёмный угол. Скрываемый неверными тенями, отбрасываемыми пылающими горнами на стены мастерских Ауле, Финарфин, присевший за насыпью отработанного шлака, с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как Мелькор прижал Майрона к стене спиной и ловко пропихнул у него между ног свое колено. Майа зачарованно снизу вверх смотрел в лицо вала, нервно облизывая губы.

Мелькор, тихонько усмехаясь, навалился на Майрона все телом и легонько провел языком по пылающей алым пламенем скуле майа. Майрон испуганно дернулся и попытался высвободиться из горячих объятий, слабо упираясь ладонями в могучий торс вала. Мелькор что-то успокаивающе зашептал в заостренное ухо и ласковым жестом убрал с плеча майа рыжие пряди. Продолжая нашептывать на ухо слова, от которых, как видел Финарфин, Майрон еще сильнее вспыхнул и начал дрожать всем телом, Мелькор впился губами в нежную шею под ухом. Финарфин с ужасом увидел, как лицо Майрона на секунду исказилось от боли, и он прикусил губу. Однако, его руки, упирающиеся в грудь Мелькора, ослабли и переместились на плечи вала, словно в стремлении притянуть того ещё ближе к телу. Мелькор бросил торжествующий взгляд на лицо Майрона и с ещё большим энтузиазмом прикусил его нижнюю губу, немного оттянув ее, а затем ловко просунул язык в рот тихо всхлипнувшего майа. Финарфин затаил дыхание и боялся вздохнуть. Мелькор так долго продолжал свой поцелуй, что даже нолдо стало не хватать воздуха. Майрон же просто обвис в руках вала, тихо постанывая от наслаждения.  
Финарфин осознал, что сейчас может случиться что-то до того запретное и притягательное одновременно, что внутри юного принца всё дернулось и зашевелилось. Он расслабил пояс и крепко схватился за увеличившийся член. Мелькор, не отпуская губ Майрона, тихонечко потянул вниз с узких бедер майа рабочие штаны из грубой ткани. Майрон напрягся и попытался одной рукой подтянуть важную часть гардероба обратно, но Мелькор перехватив руку, помешал исполнить задуманное, решительным рывком и с завидной скоростью оголив нужную часть тела Майрона. Буквально через секунду кусок ткани полетел в сторону, приземлившись чуть ли не у ног Финарфина.

Вала быстро подхватил ладонями майа под задницу и легко оторвал от пола. Майрон, растерявшись от неожиданности, покачнулся в его руках и непроизвольно обхватил ногами бедра вала, одновременно намертво уцепившись руками за его плечи. Мелькор, ликующе усмехнувшись, повозил задницей майа по своему весьма возбужденному паху, что явственно просматривалось сквозь дубленую кожу его штанов. Майрон зажмурил глаза и перестал дышать. Мелькор, оставив ещё один здоровенный засос на шее самого одаренного ученика Ауле, придерживая его одной рукой, другой достал свой член и потерся им между широко разведенных ног совершенно потерявшегося Майрона. Тот замотал головой и что-то жалобно забормотал, но вала опять склонился к его уху, в чем-то горячо убеждая и, одновременно, пытаясь окончательно освободить тело Майрона от оставшейся на нем одежды. В ходе этого занимательного процесса, он умудрился споткнуться о какую-то чугунную болванку, валяющуюся под ногами, покачнулся, и чуть было не рухнул вместе со своей драгоценной ношей на пол, только в последний момент, успев сохранить равновесие, привалившись боком к стене. 

Финарфин, не осознавая того, бешено работал рукой над своим членом, не отрывая круглых глаз от здоровенного органа Мелькора. Нолдо понимал, что вала хочет засунуть его внутрь Майрона, но не представлял как тот целиком запихнется в столь маленькую, отлично видную из укрытия младшего принца, дырочку. Мелькор меж тем окончательно запутался в грубой рубахе, что была на майа и, явственно ругнувшись, опустил того на пол, правда, развернув и уткнув носом в стену, при этом, заставив широко расставить ноги, вновь ловко просунув между ними колено. Темный вала, выйдя из себя, продолжал грубо сдирать с майа его рабочую спецодежду, буквально разрывая в ярости посмевшие помешать процессу тряпки. Финарфин так сопел от возбуждения, что только не менее громкое сопение вала спасало его от мгновенного обнаружения. Майрона принц совершенно не брал в расчет: было видно, что майа окончательно потерял голову и ничего не соображает.

\- Майрон, задрот, куда ты запропастился?! – знакомый голос, казалось, прозвучал прямо над ухом Финарфина, заставив того кончить и подскочить на месте одновременно. – Тебя мастер Ауле ищет! Майрон!  
Феанор остановился, чуть не наступив на руку Финарфина, скорчившегося в жесточайшем страхе между гор кузнечного шлака. Юный нолдо не представлял, что сделает с ним его бешеный братец, если застанет со спущенными штанами, дрочашим на парочку взрослых мужиков, несмотря на всю их высшую сущность. В следующую секунду, испуганно подняв глаза, Финарфин, к несказанному облегчению, обнаружил, что взгляд братца устремлен в противоположную от Мелькора и Майрона сторону, а сам он также не обнаружен. Не удержавшись, он глянул на вала и майа, чтобы рассмотреть, как они отреагируют на появление нежданной помехи. Финарфину одновременно было и смешно и грустно оттого, что неудачливые любовники попали в такое сколькое положение, особенно учитывая, что помехой на пути их хрупкого счастья выступил такой чурбан, как Феанор.

Мелькор и Майрон широко раскрыв глаза и замерев, стояли, уставившись друг на друга. Мелькор, бесшумно, как кошка, еще сильнее прижал майа к себе, словно стараясь поглотить фигуру ученика Ауле своим мощным телом. Брови Мелькора были нахмурены, а рот скривился в настоящем оскале. Финарфину неожиданного стало страшно за своего не в меру наглого братца. Он в красках представил, как Мелькор своей огромной лапой отрывает Феанору его глупую голову и отбрасывает ее куда-нибудь в горы мусора. Юный принц еле сдерживался от того, чтобы не выскочить из-под ног брата и не утащить его за руку подальше от застуканной пары.  
\- Ну что там, Куруфинвэ? Не видишь его? – хотя голос звучал в отдалении, Ауле угадывался безошибочно.  
\- Нет, мастер! Похоже Майрона и здесь нет! – Феанор полез сквозь кучи обратно, навстречу учителю, - Да, зачем он вам?! Мы сейчас все быстро и сами сделаем!  
\- Много ты понимаешь, мальчик. Майрон - единственный кому я могу с легким сердцем доверить ту тонкую ковку в работе, которую заказал мой царственный собрат Манвэ. Так что продолжай поиски. Как только отыщешь его, тащи ко мне. Думаю, неделя в холодном подвале отрезвит его не в меру затуманенную голову, и он с новыми силами примется за работу! В последнее время мой лучший ученик мне категорически не нравится. Дерзит, смотрит волком, а самое ужасное: отлынивает от порученного ему дела. Так что наказание будет не лишним, - ворчливый голос Ауле постепенно удалялся.  
\- Да твой Майрон, как был задротом, так задротом и останется, хоть навсегда его в подвал посади! – негромко, но весьма четко произнес Феанор, и стал продираться сквозь горы мусора вслед за своим учителем. 

Как только его шаги стихли, Майрон разразился истерическим смехом, постепенно переходящим в рыдания. Мелькор, как мог, успокаивал майа, опять принявшись нашептывать ему что-то на ухо и лаская стройное полуобнаженное тело. Финарфин решил, что с него хватит и, как можно бесшумнее отполз подальше от опасной парочки.

Вечером за ужином, младший принц узнал от Феанора, что Майрон был, в конце концов, найден и после головомойки, устроенной ему Ауле отправлен в подвал, нести заслуженное наказание. Куруфинвэ очень смешно изобразил разговор мастера и его ученика, вернее монолог Ауле, потому что Майрон только молчал, уставившись стеклянным взглядом в пол. Упреки Ауле отскакивали от него, как от стенки горох. В конце нотаций, Ауле так раздражился от поведения ученика, что по привычке замахнулся на Майрона рукой, желая одарить того педагогической оплеухой, на что рыжеволосый отреагировал весьма необычно: зашипев, он перехватил руку оторопевшего от неожиданности учителя, не дав совершиться заслуженной каре. После этого, выведенный из себя Ауле, отправил зарвавшегося майа в подвал не на неделю, как хотел, а на месяц, наплевав на желание Манвэ поскорее получить заказанную работу. Феанор был на седьмом небе от счастья от мысли, что проклятый любимчик получил от своего же вала по полной программе. Искусный нодло в отсутствии весьма серьезного конкурента получал возможность укрепить и без того уже существенные позиции в качестве самого известного мастера в Амане. 

Финарфин почти ничего не съел за ужином и всю ночь протосковал. Ровно через месяц и один день после того, как у Майрона закончился срок его наказания, весь Валинор потрясся от известия, что нежно воспитываемый ученик предал своего учителя и перекинулся в стан врага. Когда об этом узнал младший принц, то он только удовлетворенно сжал губы.


	3. Свидание с заключённым.

Когда великолепный Манвэ величественно вошёл в зал для приёмов, Финарфин привычно напрягся. Необходимость склонить голову в поклоне в очередной раз помогла ему справиться с волнением и выровнять дыхание. Манвэ благосклонно улыбаясь, вопросительно взглянул на принца нолдор. На это утро у верховного вала были другие планы, но когда Эонвэ, его самый доверенный майа, доложил, что Финарфин просит об аудиенции, Манвэ сразу согласился принять его без малейшего чувства раздражения. Наоборот, вала ощутил приятное возбуждение, которое обычно охватывало его при любом упоминании имени младшего сына Финвэ. Лицезрение же эльфийского принца воочию доставляло Манвэ искренне удовольствие.

Стройный, зелёноглазый нолдо с пшеничными волосами, рассыпанными по плечам, радовал глаз, полностью соответствуя своим обликом утонченным эстетическим вкусам верховного вала. Он совершенно не походил на своих двух старших темноволосых братьев, выгодно отличаясь от них не только цветом волос, но и характером. Манвэ невольно проецировал свои сложные отношения с Мелькором, на отношения Финарфина и его не очень уравновешенных старших братьев. Бесконечные ссоры Феанора и Финголфина гремели на весь Валинор и доставляли вала почти столько же хлопот, сколько и проблемы с родным братом. Манвэ часто вынужденно выступал третейским судьей для двоих старших принцев нолдор. Как будто Мелькора ему было недостаточно!

Кстати, о Мелькоре! От Манвэ не укрылся интерес, который его беспутный брат внезапно проявил к Финарфину. Верховный вала с нескрываемым раздражением ловил похотливые взгляды, бросаемые Мелькором на золотоволосого эльфа во время вчерашней встрече валар. А потом раздражался ещё сильнее, заметив в себе возникновение этого несовершенного чувства по столь ничтожному, казалось, поводу. Подумаешь, Мелькор возжелал Финарфина! Во-первых, он его никогда не получит: Манвэ лично проследит за тем, чтобы искажение натуры, подобное тому, что старшему брату удалось произвести над самым ценным майа Ауле, не случилось с прекрасным эльфом. А во-вторых, размышлять в подобном ключе о Финарфине имел право только он, верховный вала, и никто не другой!

Манвэ вдруг сильно смутился и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону эльфа. Финарфин стоял, потупившись, и на его скулах играл легкий румянец. Светлый вала уловил в себе зарождение весьма непонятных ощущений, которые постоянно появлялись, когда этот эльф находился рядом. Они напоминали те, что он испытывал при виде Варды без скрывающих ее внешних покровов, но были значительно сильнее. Вала захотелось крепко прижать Финарфина к себе и забраться руками под его одежду, ощутив под рукой бархатистую, теплую кожу эльфа. А при мысли о том, что может произойти, если на месте законной супруги с ним в постели окажется младший сын Финвэ, необычные ощущения достигли такого пика, что Манвэ судорожно вздохнул и нервно зашагал туда-сюда перед оторопевшим Финарфином. Принц решил, что расстроил обожаемого правителя своей просьбой о встрече и смешался окончательно.

Манвэ первым справился с нахлынувшими чувствами и вновь принял свой обычный нейтрально-благожелательный вид.  
\- Любезный Финарфин, чему я обязан твоим ранним визитом?  
\- Владыка, - нолдо запнулся, не зная с чего начать разговор и, даже немного жалея, что вообще его затеял, - я хочу обратиться к вам с нижайшей просьбой. Если возможно, не могли бы вы освободить мою единственную дочь от занятий с тёмным валом Мелькором? – Финарфин специально не назвал Мелькора братом Манвэ, инстинктивно чувствуя, что не стоит напоминать верховному вала о его печальным родстве, озвучивая подобную просьбу. Манвэ слегка поморщился, но тут же вернул на лицо выражение прежней доброжелательности.  
\- Но почему принц принял подобное решение? Разве вала Мелькор посмел чем-то оскорбить юную Галадриэль? Как мне доложили, они расстались весьма дружески.  
\- Действительно, вала Мелькор не сделал ничего плохого моей дочери, но, тем не менее, она вернулась сама не своя. Замкнулась в себе, лишь молчит и думает.  
\- Но, милый Финарфин, насколько я знаю, ваша Галадриэль всегда много думает. И я считаю, что это, весьма редко встречающееся среди юных эльфийских дев качество, придает ей дополнительное очарование не только в моих глазах, но и в глазах всего валинорского общества.  
\- Наверно дело так и обстоит, - Финарфин тяжело вздохнул. – Однако, положа руку на сердце, я не наблюдаю особенно большого количества очарованных Галадриэль эльфов. То же касается и майар. К ней благоволят лишь валар. Очевидно, вала Мелькор решил не изменять общей сущности айнур и также подарил моей дочери свое расположение.  
\- Допустим, что всё так и есть, Финарфин. Но мой брат весьма вдохновлён общением со столь одарённым эльфийским созданием. Я верю, что твоя дочь сможет пробудить в нем добрую частицу его души. Неужели, ты будешь так жестокосерден и откажешь несчастному узнику в шансе на исправление?!  
\- О, мой повелитель, для вас я готов сделать всё, что угодно! – Финарфин выпалив эту фразу, отчаянно покраснел. А затем, словно бросившись в омут с головой, быстро добавил: - Но не заставляйте меня выбирать между любовью к вам и отцовской любовью!  
\- Но чем же любовь ко мне может помешать твоей любви к Галадриэль? – уже немного недовольно произнес Манвэ.  
\- Если я разрешу ей и дальше проводить уроки с Мелькором, боюсь, когда она достигнет совершеннолетия, я не смогу отыскать ей мужа! Причем, не только достойного, но и самого обычного, который звезд с неба не хватает! – Финарфин чуть не плакал. – Мой старший брат Феанор, с тех пор, как Галадриэль допустила оплошность и осмелилась отпустить колкость в его сторону, не устаёт оттачивать свое грубое остроумие на моей бедной крошке. Я представляю, что он наговорит по поводу этих злосчастных уроков!  
\- Опять Феанор! Думаю, что я смогу уладить с ним все проблемы.  
\- Не надо! А то получится, как в прошлом месяце, когда вы распорядились, чтобы на открытии нового эльфийского университета сразу после вас выступил с речью я. Что, конечно, было весьма справедливо и разумно, так как именно я пожертвовал большую часть средств на строительство здания и оплату труда педагогов. Но вечером того же дня Феанор явился ко мне в дом, и долго и настойчиво качал права по поводу своего старшинства в нашем роду, которое я, якобы, презрел! Он переломал кучу мебели и вывихнул мне два пальца на руке, когда я попытался помешать ему это делать. Считаю, что легко отделался, учитывая свой детский опыт. Давайте не будем трогать Феанора, иначе, боюсь, ваше вмешательство послужит лишь тому, что я останусь калекой на всю жизнь.   
\- Хорошо, оставим Феанора, хотя с ним надо что-то делать. Он Эру Илуватара способен вывести из его бесконечного терпения!  
\- Мой старший брат не заморачивается по поводу своего поведения. Боюсь, что никакими методами вы не произведёте на него ожидаемого впечатления. Лучше его просто лишний раз не раздражать.  
\- Не хватало ещё, чтобы я начал опасаться вздорного характера своего же поданного! – Манвэ окончательно был выбит из колеи речами Финарфина. – Забудем на время про него, и вернёмся к нашим баранам. Вернее, от одного барана перейдём к другому. Ты решительно настаиваешь на прекращении занятий Галадриэль с Мелькором, опасаясь, что он настолько скомпрометирует её, что в последствии она не сможет найти себе мужа?  
\- Да, владыка! – Финарфин усиленно закивал головой, радуясь, что Манвэ начал проникаться его проблемами.  
\- А если я уже сейчас организую помолвку Галадриэль с любым, по твоему выбору, сыном Феанора? – Манвэ сверкнул глазами, заговорщицки подмигнув Финарфину.   
\- Эт-то было бы весьма любезно с вашей стороны и не скрою в согласии с моим заветным желанием, - запнулся, смутившись Финарфин, - но, лучше, не стоит. Боюсь, Феанор не одобрит подобный брак.  
\- Почему ты так боишься своего старшего брата?! – верховный вала неожиданно вцепился тонкими пальцами в подбородок младшего принца. – Я, например, своего нисколько не боюсь.

Но Финарфин безмолвствовал в ответ, потеряв дар речи. Как только пальцы верховного вала коснулись его, в голове принца как будто взорвался фонтан различных эмоций весьма разнообразных оттенков, включавших в себя и испуг, и страстное желание отдаться полностью во власть обожаемого существа. Манвэ пристально вглядывался в глаза Финарфина, максимально близко приблизив своё лицо к лицу нолдо. Перед глазами сына Финвэ отчетливо всплыла картина из прошлого, тайно подсмотренная в кузнях: Мелькор склоняется над прижатым спиной к стене Майроном. Он непроизвольно приоткрыл губы, словно ожидая, что светлый вала сию секунду вопьется ему в губы столь долгожданным поцелуем.  
\- Может быть ты и прав, и мне не стоит вмешиваться в ваши с братом отношения, - Манвэ старался говорить как можно более отстранённым голосом, хотя был готов наброситься на Финарфина, порвав всю его одежду в клочки. Он отпустил подбородок нолдо и нарочито холодно отвернулся от него. – Возможно, с Мелькором и Галадриэль я поступил, не подумав о будущей судьбе девочки. Я не хочу поступать против воли её отца. Я ничего не хочу делать против твоей воли, Финарфин, - последнее предложение вала произнес особенно выразительно: - Позволь, чтобы сегодняшнее занятие состоялось, но оно будет последним, обещаю.   
\- Сп-пасибо, - Финарфин был готов расплакаться от разочарования, что чудо не произошло, и Манвэ опять отдалился от него на недосягаемую высоту. – Конечно, если последним, то я, разумеется, согласен.  
\- Вот только, боюсь, мой старший брат столь же неуравновешен и дик, как твой. Для того, чтобы он легче воспринял неизбежное, придётся нам вдвоём сообщить ему об этом. Мы выскажем ему нашу волю: я – на правах правителя, а ты – на правах отца.

Манвэ схватил Финарфина за руку и потащил его за собой по сложным переходам, которые соединяли его дворец с чертогами Мандоса. Когда они достигли цели и, подняв на уши всю тюрьму, ввалились в камеру заключенного, тот лежал на узкой тюремной койке и смотрел в некую, только ему видную точку на потолке. Мыслями Мелькор был настолько далёк от действительности, что лязгнувшие дверные засовы заставили его вздрогнуть от неожиданности и недоуменно воззриться на парочку гостей. Тёмный вала последний раз видел своего великомудрого братца в такой ажитации только у ворот осажденного Утумно, когда тот, весь покрытый латами, с перьями на шлеме, стоял во главе войск Амана, готовясь двинуть их на штурм чёрной твердыни. При этом его подбородок был горделиво вздернут, а правая ножка выставлена в третьей позиции.   
Сейчас во взгляде Манвэ сияла та же решимость, но сам вид был немного странный. Мелькор с удивлением отметил некоторый диссонанс в прическе младшего брата, тогда как обычно каждый волосок на его голове вился четко в заданном направлении. Да и порывистость движений была верховному вала отнюдь не свойственна. Мелькор перевёл взгляд на Финарфина, и в его душе зашевелился здоровенный червь сомнения. Симпатичный нолдо выглядел словно девчонка, которую на её первом свидании хорошенько потискал в углу парень. Похоже, проклятый брат отбил у него сначала Варду, а теперь и этого смазливого блондинчика. А что, если он и к Саурону в своё время примеривался?! От этого предположения Мелькор резко сел на кровати, облокотившись на стену спиной. Стоило, вернувшись на Арду, основательно потрясти рыжего педанта на сей предмет и, если догадка окажется верной, аннигилировать Таниквэтиль для восстановления вящей справедливости вселенной. Немного успокоившись, Мелькор озаботился другой проблемой. Как вообще такому зануде, как Манвэ удается подсаживать на себя всяких дурачков? С тем, что братцу легко удаются подобные штуки тёмный вала смириться не мог. Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы узнать у брата секрет его успеха у представителей противоположных полов и разнообразных сущностей, но Манвэ его опередил:  
\- Мелькор, почему тебя содержат в таких ужасных условиях?! В твоей камере даже повернуться нормально нельзя, обязательно за что-нибудь зацепишься! – светловолосый вала с неудовольствием переводил взгляд с разорванного рукава своего роскошного одеяния из тонкого сукна на железные крепления умывальника.  
\- Это ты меня спрашиваешь? – мысли Мелькора сразу же перескочили на другие рельсы. – Твой тюремный цербер Мандос сто лет издевается над старшим братом верховного правителя, а правителю и дела нет! Если бы ты почаще навещал меня в узилище, твоё сердце давно бы разорвалось от моих страданий! Целых сто лет беспросветных мучений! – голос Мелькора театрально задрожал, и он неожиданно погладил по бедру стоявшего рядом с ним Финарфина. В тесноте камеры нолдо оказался зажат между Манвэ, застывшим у входа и тёмным вала, который вальяжно развалился на своей койке, закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- Что вы делаете? – пискнул Финарфин и дернулся так что, запнувшись, чуть не повалился на руки поймавшего его Манвэ.

\- Мелькор, побойся Эру, что ты творишь?! Прояви уважение к представителю королевского рода! – светлый вала затолкал нолдо себе за спину, поменявшись с ним местами.  
\- А я что делаю? Мою ласку ещё надо заслужить. Я настолько уважаю достоинства прекрасного принца, что готов за это его расцеловать.  
\- Думаю, это лишнее, - сухо произнёс Манвэ. – Тем более, мы пришли по весьма серьезному делу. Возьми себя в руки.  
\- А разве проявление уважения к своему собеседнику, это легкомысленное занятие? – Мелькор лениво поднялся с кровати и оказался нос к носу к своему альтер-эго. Финарфин опасливо поглядывал из-за плеча светлого вала.  
\- Ты делаешь это слишком эмоционально, успокойся!  
\- Я спокоен, как никогда, зануда! Зачем ты припёр в мою камеру свою миленькую игрушку? Чтобы похвастаться?! Можешь торжествовать, я впечатлён и жутко завидую! Я тоже её хочу!  
И он, потянувшись к нолдо через брата, крепко вцепился в плечи эльфа и, притянув их обоих к себе, впился поцелуем в губы Финарфина, игнорируя трепыхающегося между ними Манвэ.   
\- Ты окончательно поехал крышей?! – светлый вала еле отлепил Мелькора от задыхающегося Финарфина.   
\- От одиночества ещё не такое случается! – запальчиво выкрикнул старший брат.  
\- Знаешь, я всячески стараюсь изловить твоего изворотливого рыжего майа-предателя, но что-то он не торопится разделить тюремную камеру с тобой! Может он не так сильно тебе предан, как ты думаешь, Мелькор? Предавший однажды …, ну ты знаешь, что за этим следует.  
\- Помедленнее, я записываю! Что ты вообще знаешь о Сауроне?!  
\- Что это беглый майа Ауле, предавший своего благородного мастера ради грязной страсти!  
\- Вижу, что по ночам ты часто дрочил на этот сюжет! Догадываюсь, что ещё и весьма бурно кончал по этому поводу. Майрон хотя бы имел смелость самому себе признаться, что ему приятно оказаться подо мной. Не говорю подо всеми мужиками вообще, потому что не думаю, что Саурону понравится подставлять задницу тебе. Но вот, если ты сделаешь это для него, думаю, он оценит твой жест и подарит тебе незабываемые ощущения!  
\- Заткнись! Не хватало ещё, чтобы я обслуживал каких-то беглых майар!  
\- О, а с валар ты был бы не против? Можем приступить прямо сейчас, я всё беру на себя! Ты мне давно нравился, Манвэ! А этого малыша, мы потом вместе оприходуем. Давай раздевайся! – Мелькор уже вцепился в одеяние Манвэ, пытаясь его разоблачить.

Светлый вала оглянулся на Финарфина, одной рукой отбиваясь от брата (по силам они были абсолютно равны) и увидел, что нолдо отчаянно шарит по двери камеры, пытаясь найти ручку и в панике забыв, что у тюремных дверей их просто нет.  
\- Какого Эру, Мелько, ты всё это вытворяешь?! – Манвэ перешел на невербальный контакт с братом, назвав его уменьшительным именем, как любил делать еще до создания Арды. Тот удивленно прислушивался к голосу в своей голове, склонив ее на бок. – Я твой брат, а ты собираешься вступить со мной в двойне противоестественную близость? Да ещё на глазах у представителя созданий, которые мы же и должны всячески опекать и воспитывать на собственном примере! Я отказываюсь верить, что ты всерьёз это делаешь!  
\- Наши тела только дань моде, - также ментально откликнулся Мелькор, - мы же можем с тобой принять вид двух тучек, к примеру. Одна такая беленькая-беленькая, а другая чёрная-причёрная. И если мы перемешаем наши субстанции, как ты думаешь, это будет выглядеть противоестественно? Получится одна серая туча, и всё! А что до этой куклы, то ты боишься, что твой авторитет в глазах поданных резко пошатнется, если он поучаствует в наших невинных развлечениях? Да он даже пикнуть побоится об этом. Он же тоже весьма гордится репутаций примерного отца семейства.  
\- Финарфин, всё хорошо, Мелькор так шутит. Он никогда не отличался отменным чувством юмора, - вслух произнес Манвэ, чтобы подбодрить вконец сбитого с толку эльфа.  
\- Давай, успокаивай свою комнатную собачку! - Мелькор окончательно разошёлся в голове у брата. – Самое смешное, что она совсем не против отдаться тебе! И ты прекрасно это видишь и понимаешь, а, главное, и сам бы не прочь! Но нет, ты продолжаешь лицемерно изображать из себя святошу и бесконечно мурыжить бедного эльфа. Сколько он вокруг тебя так бегает? Так трахни его наконец! А если не в состоянии, то дай это сделать мне!  
\- Успокойся! – даже ментальный голос Манвэ стал отливать сталью. – Ты слишком порывист, тебя вечно заносит. Мелько, я могу рассердиться всерьез!  
Мелькор, который в горячке начал терять свою обычную форму и привычно увеличиваться в размерах, вдруг отметил, что брат сделал тоже самое. Силы были равны. Плюс в тюрьме был всё-таки он, а не Манвэ. Какого Эру его понесло в глубокую философию в своей обличительной речи, Мелькор и сам не понимал. Он всегда был увлекающейся натурой. Смысла бодаться с братом было ноль, и даже, может быть, минус десять. Мелькор глубоко вздохнул и легко улыбнулся:  
\- Действительно, любезнейший принц, извините меня за мои специфические шутки. Я не коим образом не стремился оскорбить ваши нежные эльфийские чувства. Короче, парень, расслабься, сегодня секса не будет!  
\- Так то лучше! – к Манвэ вернулась всё его вселенское спокойствие, и он снова безмятежно улыбался. – Теперь, когда все недоразумения улажены, я и сиятельный принц должны сообщить тебе новость, ради которой спустились к тебе в узилище.

Манвэ приглашающее глянул на Финарфина, но понял, что нолдо ближайшие несколько часов не сможет выдавить из себя что-то членораздельное из-за пережитого потрясения. Поэтому опять взял всё в свои руки:  
\- Мудрейшая Галадриэль проведет с тобой только ещё один урок. Более заниматься с тобой она не может.  
\- Почему это? – опять вскинулся Мелькор.  
\- Именно потому, что мы только что наблюдали в стенах твоей камеры. Ты слишком непредсказуем и весьма не сдержан на язык. Общение с тобой, как ни прискорбно это признавать, может нанести ущерб репутации юной леди. И она не сможет найти себе достойного мужа.  
\- Ох, это всё ты, красавчик? Мой брат бы никогда самостоятельно не допёр то такого бреда! Я мог испортить исключительно твою репутацию, потому что имел виды на тебя, но причем тут твоя дочь?!   
\- Вот именно при этом! – вдруг взорвался Финарфин. – Мне хватает одного мудака-старшего брата, чтобы терпеть насмешки ещё и от вас!   
\- О, как заговорил! Почувствовал, что твой тыл крепко защищён сильным мира сего? И кого это ты сейчас назвал мудаком?!  
\- Феанора! Почему вы вечно приплетаете в разговор мою задницу? Вы и с Галадриэль об этом говорили?  
\- Побойся, Эру! Что ты мелешь? С ребенком обсуждать задницу её папаши! Ничего подобного и быть не могло, мы говорили о зверюшках и ещё там о чём-то таком. А задница твоя мне ужасно нравится, что скрывать. Может, всё-таки попробуем что-нибудь замутить? Поверь, тебе понравится. Ты же прёшься от Манвэ? Так я его близнец! А за этим высоким существом ты будешь бегать ещё тысячу лет, прежде чем дождешься от него члена вставленного в твою дырку.   
\- Мелько, по-моему, мы всё выяснили и закрыли эту тему! Я устал от слова «задница». Кажется, ты повторил его миллион раз за последние двадцать минут, - Манвэ потер висок тонким, прозрачным пальцем.  
\- Нет, посмотрите на него! Если бы я регулярно трахался с Вардой и за мной по пятам бегал прекрасный эльф королевского рода, готовый подставиться каждую секунду, я, возможно, тоже кривил губы при всяком намёке на секс. Но я сижу здесь сто лет! Можно быть и поснисходительнее к здоровым желаниям заключенного. А теперь, как я понял, вы решили лишить меня последнего невинного развлечения: пообщаться с ребенком, который умнее своего папаши!  
\- Это обсуждению не подлежит. Сегодня ты увидишься с Галадриэль в последний раз. Я твёрдо обещал это ее отцу.  
\- Лучше бы ты его просто трахнул! Или, хотя бы, твердо пообещал, что сделаешь это в ближайшее время.  
\- До свидания, Мелько, тебя, как всегда, не переслушаешь. Я распоряжусь, чтобы Мандос отвел тебе хорошее помещение. Пойдем, Финарфин.

Манвэ подтолкнул Финарфина в мгновенно открывшуюся дверь. Принца немного покоробило, что майар-тюремщики и не подумали открыть дверь, когда он сам ломился с той стороны, пытаясь выскочить наружу. Финарфин невольно оглянулся и поймал на себе вожделеющий взгляд Мелькора. От этого ему почему-то стало так сладко во всем теле. «Ну почему, Манвэ никогда так на меня не смотрит?» - мысль погасла в голове сама собой от страстного поцелуя, которым светлый вала обжег его губы, как только тяжелая тюремная дверь скрыла за собой вала тёмного.


	4. Работа над ошибками

Мелькор после перепалки с братом, тяжело повалился обратно на тюремную койку и тоскливо вперился в изученный до малейших трещинок потолок. Сказать, что он был зол, было ничего не сказать. Брат со своим эльфом сумел завести его на шутку, и также жестоко обломать. Тёмный вала вновь возненавидел весь созданный при его участии свет и страстно захотел его разрушить. «Посмотрим, как перекосит твою благостную рожу, Манвэ, когда я…», - мысль прервалась, вала не знал чем её закончить. Что он может, запертый в четырёх стенах? Что там братец болтал про лучшие условия? Необходимо зацепиться за это обещание и требовать от Мандоса, чтобы он перевёл его под домашний арест, куда-нибудь в летний коттедж, на берег моря в Альквалондэ. 

Хотя, стоп! Мелькор внезапно припомнил, что старший сын Финвэ, бесноватый Феанор, стал искусным мастером под руководством недалёкого собрата Ауле. Не надо курортов! Надо оказаться как можно ближе к этому чумному рассаднику бешенства в благостном эльфийском семействе. Из этого эльфа необходимо выжать максимум выгоды, и вставить, с его помощью, фитиль всему лицемерному валинорскому благочинию! При мысли о Феаноре вала сузил глаза в хищном прищуре. Этот надменный говнюк попортил в своё время столько нервов его Саурону, что давно заслуживал медленной и мучительной смерти где-нибудь в самом тёмном и сыром подвале Утумно. Но, о чём он? Утумно больше не существует в природе, опять же благодаря милому, во всё сующему нос, братцу. 

Мелькор резко сел на кровати и поджал колени к подбородку. Его всего трясло от еле сдерживаемого гнева. Надо было как-то успокаиваться перед встречей с эльфийской девчонкой, кстати, племянницей Феанора. Вала вдруг осознал, что просто не в состоянии вновь увидеть голубой бантик в косичке и прозрачные, холодные глаза. Несмотря на то, что Галадриэль, в отличие от своего темноволосого дяди, была светленькой, Мелькор в растрёпанных чувствах начал отлично просматривать черты старшего сына Финвэ в её лице. Сейчас, его внезапно стало страшно раздражать всё, что связано с этим эльфийским ублюдком, в то числе и его ни в чём неповинная, нелюбимая племянница.

Перед мысленным взором Мелькора вдруг всплыл весьма памятный момент, в котором проклятый Феанор принял, хотя и опосредованное, но как всегда мерзкое участие. Помнится, вала тогда потратил почти год, уламывая Майрона на интим: рыжий засранец, надо отдать ему должное, упирался дольше всех, кого Мелькор до этого, по выражению его светлого братца, «искажал». У будущего Саурона в его бедной, привыкшей беспрекословно выполнять все приказы Ауле и чтить все наставления Манвэ, голове было установлено слишком много психологических блоков. Едва только тёмный вала позволял себе чуть покрепче обнять Майрона или ненароком запустить руку под его вечную, ненавистную рабочую рубаху, чтобы ощутить жар, исходивший от манящего тела майа, как рыжеволосый покрывался багровыми пятнами стыда, начинал нелепо дёргаться в объятиях вала и, взбрыкивая, убегал. 

Мелькор часами читал ему наставления на тему, что, если майа снимет свою рубашку и разрешит хотя бы полюбоваться на свой обнажённый торс, ничего страшного не случится. Никакой вала Ауле от этого события не поседеет, да и Манвэ замертво не упадёт со своего трона. Мелькор прекрасно понимал, что майа обладает великолепными физическими данными, благодаря своей тяжёлой работе в кузнях, но утвердиться в этом воочию сумел лишь через месяц настойчивых уговоров, чередовавшихся с выслушиваниями жалоб Майрона на многочисленные обиды и унижения, которые ему приходится терпеть от своего вала. Мелькор, обычно в таких случаях, давал рыжеволосому выговориться, сочувственно кивая, а потом заводил свою пластинку про недооценённость юного гения. Наконец, в один прекрасный день, Майрон сдался и с пунцовыми от стыда щеками стянул через голову жалкие тряпки, скрывающие поджарый, весь в перекатывающихся мышцах торс майа-кузнеца. Увидев подобную красоту, Мелькор тут же опасно сглупил, чуть было, не испортив всё дело. Вала хватило только одного взгляда на полураздетого парня, чтобы почувствовать жуткое возбуждение. Не сдержавшись, он вцепился мёртвой хваткой в Майрона, повалил его на пол и предпринял попытку стянуть с него и штаны. Но майа оказался неимоверно сильным, хотя удивляться особенно не приходилось, учитывая специфику его работы. Он обхватил горло вала стальными пальцами, сдавив его со всей дури так, что вала начал не на шутку задыхаться, да ещё вдобавок засадил каменной коленкой в пах Мелькора, отчего тот забыл про все свои пылкие намерения и со стоном скатился с сухого тела. Майрон с грацией пантеры мгновенно вскочил и унёсся с тихим всхлипом куда-то в темноту бесконечных коридоров мастерских.

Ещё месяц ушел у Мелькора на усилия вернуть доверие Майрона обратно. Рыжий майа старательно избегал с ним встреч, несмотря на то, что тёмный вала появлялся в кузнях как по расписанию. Ауле начал недоумённо на него коситься, но запретить шляться по цехам не решался, не желая портить отношения с Манвэ. Майрон либо скрывался где-то в самых дальних закоулках хитрых лабиринтов, либо, когда Мелькор, предприняв неимоверные усилия, подлавливал его где-нибудь за работой, майа тут же бросал инструменты и как заполошный кидался под крыло к своему мастеру, с неожиданной точностью безошибочно определяя его местоположение в любой точке мастерских. А когда Мелькор пробовал с ним заговорить пусть даже и в присутствии тупоумного, ничего не понимающего Ауле, Майрон начинал трястись и аж шипеть в негодовании из-за плеча своего вала, за спиной которого он чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности. 

Ауле кидал на странную парочку недоуменные взгляды. Ему не нравилось, как его майа ведёт себя с могущественным вала, но на высказанный однажды Майрону категоричный приказ быть повежливее, перестать огрызаться и вступить с Мелькором в нейтральную беседу, Ауле добился только того, что ученик покраснел, жутко выругался и, попятившись, быстро скрылся за ближайшим горном. Ауле, извинившись перед подозрительно спокойным Мелькором, в полном негодовании разыскал Майрона на складе инструментов, но, дорожки слёз на щеках, которые ученик принялся отчаянно вытирать при виде учителя, не позволили ему тут же устроить заслуженный разнос. Что, впрочем, не помешало Ауле сделать это через десять минут в виду упорного запирательства Майрона, который категорически отказался объяснить учителю, что происходит между ним и Мелькором. За что и был вполне справедливо, по мнению Ауле, отправлен под замок, в подвал на три дня.

Все эти подробности тёмный вала узнал уже потом, помирившись с майа с помощью всё того же, несравненного в своей чуткости к проблемам учеников, мастера Ауле. Примерно через месяц после памятной размолвки, Мелькор, входя в мастерские, с удивлением услышал дикий рёв, в котором он узнал голос вала-кузнеца. Удивление быстро сменилось негодованием. Перед чёрным вала открылась следующая картина: Ауле, весь побагровевший от гнева, нависал над Майроном, который, опустившись на колени, что-то лихорадочно собирал с пола себе в кожаный фартук.  
\- Мне, в конце концов, это безмерно надоело, Майрон! – надрывался Ауле. – Твоё ротозейство обходится слишком дорого! Сколько ты ещё собираешься витать в облаках? Неделя нашей с тобой работы коту под хвост! Какого Эру ты долбанул молотом с такой силой, когда нужно были лишь осторожненько подправить узор?! … Майрон!  
\- Я, …я, прошу прощения, мастер, - майа так и не поднял голову, продолжая перебирать пальцами обломки в своём фартуке. – Я не знаю, как это получилось. … Я не хотел …

От еле сдерживаемых слёз голос Майрона отчётливо звенел. Выражение лица было не разглядеть из-за закрывавших его рыжих волос. Испуганные ученики и подмастерья столпились невдалеке, тихо перешёптываясь, обсуждая происшедшее событие. Мелькору бросилась в глаза торжествующая морда Феанора, который нагло усмехался, наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой.  
\- Это всё, что ты можешь пролепетать в своё оправдание, Майрон?! Похоже, мне следовало поставить с собой в пару мальчишку Курумо: он бы и то лучше справился с этой работой, чем ты! Рыжая бестолочь! – Ауле в гневе отпихнул ногой очередную мизерную деталь, за которой майа потянулся рукой. – Прав был Феанор, когда сказал, что ты не в себе, и всё испортишь. Нужно было прислушаться к его словам. Неделя работы!  
Вала-кузнец сам себя распалил до такой степени, что начал хвататься за сердце. Он прерывисто вздохнул, набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и продолжал с новой силой: - Я всё ещё надеюсь, что ты сможешь найти нормальное оправдание своей непростительной ошибке!  
Внезапно Ауле схватил ученика за шиворот и весьма ощутимо встряхнул его. Однако добиться того, чтобы Майрон поднял склонённую голову, ему так и не удалось:  
\- Я жду. О чём ты в последнее время постоянно думаешь? Отвечай!  
\- Я, …задумался над тем проектом, который показывал вам, мастер, на прошлой неделе. По поводу частичной автоматизации технологического процесса работы наших мастерских, … - голос майа был еле слышным.  
\- Эру, Майрон, мне не нужно от тебя инженерных фантазий в то время, как я поставил перед тобой конкретную задачу! – Ауле попытался взять себя в руки и старался говорить с учеником поласковее: - Мы бы смогли спокойно обсудить твою идею позже, я же тебе обещал. Но знаешь, мне кажется, что ты придумал эту отговорку прямо сейчас, на ходу. Это совершенно на тебя не похоже: думать об отвлечённой идее во время конкретного процесса. Ты ещё ко всему прочему начал мне лгать! Что ты скрываешь, мальчик мой? Что тебя мучает? Расскажи своему мастеру!  
\- Я ничего не скрываю от вас, мастер, - рыжеволосый упрямо покачал головой. – Я просто отвлёкся в мыслях на новый инженерный проект, простите.

Мелькор только решил, что наступил самый удобный момент вмешаться в ситуацию, как Ауле вновь взъярился, видимо уязвлённый непокорностью ученика.  
\- Быстро посмотрел мне в глаза, Майрон! Мне надоела твоя, в последнее время усвоенная при разговоре со мной манера, пялиться куда угодно, только не на меня! Я хочу увидеть, как ты посмеешь солгать, глядя прямо в лицо своему мастеру!  
Майрон напрягся и вдруг резко вскинул голову, направив свои пылающие жёлтые глаза на Ауле. В них читались нескрываемая ярость и вызов. Ауле бешено ухнул и со всего маху залепил Майрону смачную затрещину, отчего голова майа так дёрнулась, что Мелькору на миг показалось, что она сию секунду отделится от тела. На месте удара сразу же начал проступать здоровенный синяк. Майрон зажмурился от боли, но голову не опустил. Тёмный вала, опасаясь следующего удара от несдержанного любителя молотов и наковален, обхватив Ауле за плечи, повернул его к себе лицом, отвлекая от провинившегося ученика.  
\- Собрат, - укоризненно и мягко начал он, - вот уж не ожидал застать у тебя в мастерских такую картину! Возможно, Майрон и допустил какую-то там оплошность, но вспомни, что он твой самый одарённый ученик. Сколько чудесных работ ты создал с его помощью! Да и вообще, Манвэ не очень одобряет такое обращение с майар.  
Ауле несколько секунд непонимающе смотрел на Мелькора безумным взором, очевидно не понимая, что тёмный вала вообще здесь делает. Потом собрался силами и прохрипел в ответ:  
\- Знаешь, что собрат? Создай своих майар и делай с ними, что хочешь! Хоть в задницу их целуй, я тебе слова против не скажу! Но в моих мастерских всё будет идти, как я установил с момента создания всего сущего! И никакой самый преодарённый майа не может рассчитывать, что получит у меня хоть минимальную поблажку по сравнению с другими, не столь одарёнными. Единственной наградой для моего майа должна быть работа в паре со своим мастером над созданием очередного шедевра, чтобы там необыкновенного он сам не навыдумывал и не сотворил!

Мелькор мысленно аплодировал напыщенной речи жилистого дурака, который стоял перед ним, широко расставив короткие ноги и уперев руки в бока. Он чувствовал, как каждое слово Ауле вонзается миллионами шипов в измученную сомнениями душу Майрона. Всё это прекрасно накладывалось на личные планы чёрного вала по приобретению в своё полное распоряжение собственного майа. Вот только он не собирался создавать его, как советовал его дорогой собрат. Он собирался забрать у дорогого собрата то, чем тот так легкомысленно разбрасывался, не понимая, какое сокровище держит у себя в руках. 

Ауле, между тем, видимо удовлетворённый, что возражений от Мелькора не последовало, величественно повернулся к провинившемуся, всё ещё стоящему на коленях:  
\- Сколько времени мы потратили на это прекрасное ожерелье, Майрон? Неделю! Неделю, чтобы создать для прекрасной Варды чудесное ожерелье, замочек которого размыкается только по звуку её волшебного голоса…  
Мелькор за спиной Ауле закатил глаза и еле слышно фыркнул.  
\- Я даю тебе сутки, чтобы ты всё исправил. Составил его вновь из того, что ты собрал с пола, и закончил работу. Если ты не сделаешь этого, клянусь Эру, я выпорю тебя, как самого последнего мальчишку в моих мастерских!

Ауле гордо отвернулся от втянувшего голову в плечи Майрона и удалился, прошествовав мимо Мелькора и других учеников. Как только он скрылся за поворотом, чёрный вала, дёрнув рыжеволосого за плечо, ловко поднял его с колен и, не давая опомниться, потащил в самый тёмный закуток мастерских. Майрон едва не растерял по дороге обломки злосчастного ожерелья. Когда они остановились, Мелькор задумчиво оглядел его с ног до головы.  
\- Послушай, я не понимаю, что тебя держит от перехода на службу ко мне, если тебе нравятся подобные вещи?  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? - Майрон ещё явно не оправился от пережитого. – У меня нет времени, мне нужно срочно исправлять свою ошибку!  
\- Вот это я и имею в виду. Вы занимались этой фигнёй для Варды вдвоём целую неделю. Следовательно, ты никак не соберёшь пазл, который сжимаешь в фартучке за сутки, ну и, разумеется, тебя завтра торжественно отшлёпают перед всей толпой. Зачем тебе такой сложный путь? Если бы ты перешёл на службу ко мне, я устраивал бы тебе столь горячо любимые тобой порки и побои каждый день, по первому твоему требованию. Это весьма занимательные отношения, Майрон, знаешь ли…  
\- Я не хочу всё это слушать! И уж, разумеется, я не желаю, чтобы меня унижали на глазах у всех!  
\- А что сейчас только что было? Или у Ауле оплеухи котируются вместо нежных поцелуев в лоб?  
\- Он просто очень расстроился и наказал меня за дело.  
\- И завтра ты так же философски воспримешь порку перед строем, во главе которого будет стоять Феанор?! Я же говорю, тебе нужно ко мне: я проделаю эту процедуру гораздо эстетичней, уверяю тебя! Ты будешь полностью удовлетворён!

Мелькор лукаво улыбнулся на вновь загоревшийся желтый огонь в немного раскосых глазах майа.  
\- Извините, но мне нужно идти. У меня нет времени, - сухо произнес Майрон и попытался удалиться, но был цепко перехвачен Мелькором за локоток.  
\- Малыш, я сейчас ловко выбью из твоих ручек драгоценные обломки, в которые ты так трогательно вцепился. Учитывая мою мощь, ты в отведённые своим добрым мастером сутки будешь ползать по всем мастерским, просто их собирая. Не выбешивай меня! Давай поговорим начистоту. Прости, что я тогда так на тебя насел! Мне было трудно сдержаться в твоём присутствии, ты меня просто заводишь с пол оборота, Майрон! Ты такой красивый! И умный! И так преданно служишь своему вала! Ты мне нужен! На месте этого неотёсанного дурака должен быть я. Я гораздо лучше, неужели ты этого не видишь?  
\- Но, - голос майа дрогнул, - ведь это – предательство, то, что вы мне предлагаете?  
\- Давай на «ты», хорошо? Предательство – это как с тобой поступает Ауле. Это неслыханно: так унижать лучшего работника, пусть даже и допустившего маленькую оплошность! – Мелькор видел, что его слова падают в благодатную почву. Губы Майрона начали явственно дрожать от жалости к себе. Мелькор не удержался, привлек его к себе, обхватив за талию, и нежно поцеловал здоровенный синяк на скуле. – Сколько тебе реально нужно времени, чтобы исправить и закончить эту вещь?  
\- Т-три дня, - запнувшись, тихо произнес майа.  
\- У тебя они будут, жди меня здесь и никуда не уходи, - Мелькор для пробы осторожно прикоснулся к губам Майрона своими губами и с ликованием отметил про себя, что тот не отстранился, как обычно, а только нервно зажмурился.

Разумеется, тёмный вала договорился с вала-кузнецом о продлении назначенного срока весьма легко. Ауле и сам уже горько пожалел о своей горячности, и когда Мелькор в красках описал ему страдания бедного майа, то еле удержал растрогавшегося повелителя молотов, чтобы тот не побежал разыскивать своё непутёвое дитя для того, чтобы обнять его и простить. Мелькору пришлось включить обратку и напомнить собрату, что разумную дисциплину ещё никто не отменял. В результате консенсус в виде продления срока до трёх дней был достигнут, и стороны расстались весьма довольные собой. Майрон уложился в установленные временные рамки, Ауле облобызал его в обе щёки, на одной из которой цвёл буйным цветом роскошный фингал, Феанор чуть не захлебнулся желчью, а Мелькор опять вернул себе полное доверие рыжеволосого умника.

Встречи их участились и удлинились по времени, но Мелькора совсем не удовлетворяло, как продвигается покорение майа. Майрон постоянно твердил, что предавать своего создателя нельзя, как, впрочем, и обжиматься с мужиками. В конце концов, через три месяца Мелькору надоела эта суходрочка, и он решил свозить своего рыжеволосого упрямца куда-нибудь в романтическое путешествие. Уговорил его попросить у Ауле выходной, что стоило ему пары каких-то разломанных в гневе железок, которые он позаимствовал с рабочего стола Майрона. Железки оказались очень ценным инструментом, и майа пришлось согласиться на предложения Мелькора, чтобы вала не разнёс всё его рабочее место. 

Мелькор решил вывести Майрона к морю, на котором, как оказалось по расспросам, рыжеволосый никогда не был. Вала сам отдыхал на море один раз, и оно ему жутко не понравилось. Мало того, что оно раздражало его своим шумом, так ещё из воды постоянно возникал Ульмо, который с подозрением относился к визиту Мелькора в свои владения. Но среди валар морем было принято восхищаться, и Мелькор не придумал ничего лучшего, как вытащить любимого майа туда. Он ещё в первый свой приезд приметил совершенно пустынный, дикий пляж в нескольких километрах от Альквалондэ, который идеально подходил для создания романтического настроения. В случае чего, помешать их разговору там будет некому.

Когда Майрон увидел сверкающую на солнце ослепительную морскую поверхность, он зажмурился, недовольно скривился и тихонько зашипел. Мелькор давно приметил, что когда майа что-то сильно не нравилось, он издавал подобные звуки, словно представитель семейства кошачьих. И его необыкновенные желтые глаза напоминали глаза опасного хищника. Мелькор молча расстелил на песке плед, плюхнулся на него сам и потянул за руку Майрона, заставляя его опуститься рядом. Майя продолжал пристально и недоверчиво вглядываться в море.  
\- Не нравится?  
Майрон перевел взгляд на вала и отрицательно помотал головой:  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем столько воды? Мне больше нравится стихия огня и земли. Может, потому что я привык именно к этому? – майа наморщил нос и пожал плечами.  
\- Я рад, что даже в этом мы с тобой родственные души, - Мелькор положил руку на плечо Майрона. Тот руку не сбросил, а продолжал, нахмурившись, смотреть в синюю даль.  
\- Пора решать, Майрон, я больше ждать не намерен. Или ты со мной, или остаёшься навсегда у своего тупого вала. Если бы я был на твоём месте, не секунды бы не сомневался. Карьерный рост и доверительные отношения с начальством, возможность реализации задуманных идей, о чём еще можно мечтать!  
Майрон молчал, опустив кошачьи глаза. Мелькор начинал тихонечко злиться, но старался виду не показывать.  
\- Я начинаю понимать, почему Ауле так часто даёт тебе по уху! У тебя очаровательная манера тупо молчать в ответ на важные вопросы.  
\- Мне тяжело решится, ведь Ауле – мой создатель! Как все в Валиноре отнесутся к моему поступку, вы не подумали? – предложением вала перейти на «ты» майа так и не воспользовался.  
\- Тебя до сих пор волнует мнение остальных? Про нас обоих будут говорить одинаково. Мне абсолютно плевать, что меня заклеймят, как совратителя и похитителя чужих учеников, - Мелькор весело хохотнул.

Майрон задумчиво пересыпал морской песок из руки в руку, внимательно вглядываясь в блеск песчинок в солнечном свете.  
\- Многозначительная пауза номер два, - вала неожиданно дал майа легкий подзатыльник. – Может, так ты начнёшь быстрее соображать: давай напрягись!  
Майрон недовольно поморщился, но продолжал упорно молчать.  
\- Считаю до трёх, а потом пойду и кину тебя в море. Заодно проверю, умеешь ли ты плавать, плюсом ко всем твоим другим искусным уменьям, - Мелькор сделал стремительный выпад и повалил майа на лопатки, навалившись на него сверху.  
\- В этом-то всё и дело, - загадочно протянул Майрон, пристально вглядываясь в глаза вала.  
\- Эру! Да ты опасаешься за свою задницу, я угадал? Прекрати, я постараюсь сделать твой первый раз максимально безболезненным. А потом тебе и самому понравится!  
\- С чего вы взяли?! Я бы уже давно перешёл к вам на службу, если бы постоянно не напрягался по поводу того, что вы потребуете от меня не только мою преданность, но и моё тело. Я часами представляю, как вы целуете меня, касаетесь руками и, .. и,… - Мелькор закрыл ему рот рукой.  
\- Прекрати говорить подобные вещи, Майрон! Меня легко завести, но трудно остановить! Здесь не самое подходящее место для твоего первого раза. Спорим, что только я вознамерюсь вставить член в твою сладкую задницу, из воды вылезет Ульмо с дикими криками о попрании нравственности в общественных местах! Собирайся, мы едем ко мне, там будет гораздо удобнее.  
\- Но я ничего такого вам не обещал, и не собирался делать, … - залепетал в испуге Майрон.  
\- Как ничего не обещал? А кто тут секунду назад дрочил на мои поцелуи? Поверь, мой член понравится тебе ещё больше! – он легонько потёрся пахом о Майрона, с удовлетворением отметив его возбуждение.  
\- Прошу, не надо сейчас! Завтра! – Майрон задыхался от испуга, смешанного с восторгом.

Мелькор схватил его рукой за подбородок и решительно на него посмотрел:  
\- Это последний срок, до которого я согласен ждать! Ты понимаешь?! Если завтра я услышу от тебя нечто похожее на сегодняшнее мяуканье, ты меня больше не увидишь. Хотя почему не увидишь? – глаза Мелькора вдруг вспыхнули безумным огнём. – Я всё равно отдеру тебя по полной, без твоего согласия. Но служить мне больше не предложу, и ты с разорванной задницей будешь вечно раздувать меха своему обожаемому мастеру!  
Майа слушал его, широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот. Мелькор рывком поднялся и выдернул из под Майрона плед.  
\- Поехали назад. Свидание окончено. Сейчас, когда я доставлю тебя к Ауле, пакуй чемоданы. Я уверен, что твой мастер поднимет страшный крик по поводу твоего побега ко мне. Разумнее нам будет на время покинуть это благословенное местечко и переселится на Арду. Тебе там понравится. У меня там заложена крепость, далеко от моря, да ещё и под землей в горах. Всё как любит моя маленькая пещерная киса, - Мелькор провел пятерней по огненному затылку, сидевшего на песке Майрона.  
\- Только смотрите, потом, не обманите меня! – майа поднял на вала прищуренные глаза.  
\- Только, смотри, не сделай завтра то же самое! – Мелькор с усмешкой помог ему подняться и впился в губы майа хозяйским поцелуем.

Назавтра и случилась то происшествие в мастерских, тайным свидетелем которого был Финарфин. Майрон в последний момент чуть не сорвался с крючка, заколебавшись. Опять начал бормотать про тяжёлые последствия своего шага. Мелькор видел по глазам, что он жутко опасается Ауле и, одновременно, жалеет свою задницу. Вала перешел в решительное наступление, решив подавить сомнения напором, разумно рассудив, что, когда жалеть Майрону станет нечего, Ауле будет уже не так страшен. Но проклятый Феанор безнадёжно испортил их первый с майа раз. После того, как их чуть не застукали во время прелюдии, Мелькор, не давая Майрону включить мозг, по быстрому потыкал в него двумя пальцами, стараясь доставить максимум возможного в такой ситуации удовольствия. 

Когда впоследствии, во время ссоры Саурона с вала, тот припомнил ему свой первый раз, в негодовании суживая глаза, Мелькор только лукаво пожал плечами, ссылаясь на то, что в тех обстоятельствах необходимо было срочно консумировать брак любым способом, чем привёл умника в настоящее бешенство. А произнесенная сладким тоном фраза: «Да в тебя стоит только палец засунуть, и ты кончишь», беспроигрышно затыкала майа во время самых горячих споров, заставляя издавать его то самое фирменное шипение, которое так нравилось Мелькору. Но шутки шутками, а желание отомстить Феанору отнюдь не угасло, а только разрасталось в душе Мелькора. 

Пережив снова всю давнюю историю целиком, тёмный вала окончательно вышел из себя. Когда майа-охранник пришел возвестить ему, что Галадриэль ждет его в библиотеке, Мелькор только резко мотнул головой и произнёс такое замудрённое ругательство, что майа только оторопело заморгал глазами.  
\- Что это значит, господин?  
\- Это значит, проваливай, я не намерен никуда идти.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Надоело! Да и у девчонки весьма дрянной характер.  
Майа закрыл окошко в двери и исчез на двадцать минут. Появившись, он тихонечко произнёс: - Ваш царственный брат Манвэ просит вас проявить благоразумие и хоть на пять минут посетить библиотеку, чтобы не расстраивать ребёнка.  
\- Мой царственный брат не понимает, что у меня нет настроения? Хотя, постой! Метнись-ка опять к Манвэ и предложи ему следующие условия: я сейчас иду развлекать дочку, а вечером ко мне приходит папаша и развлекает меня. Такой обмен можно признать равноценным.  
Майа с готовностью кивнул и опять ринулся по коридору наверх, в библиотеку. Вернулся он гораздо быстрее и сообщил следующее: - Его высочество Финарфин приглашён вечером разделить трапезу с владыкой Манвэ, поэтому не сможет нанести вам визит. Благородная Галадриэль отправляется домой.  
\- Вот туда ей и дорога, я рад за неё. А больше я рад за её папашу, задница которого, наконец, получит исполнение всех своих мечтаний, – Мелькор лениво потянулся. – Принеси-ка мне, друг мой, письменные принадлежности. Напишу-ка я жалобу Намо.  
\- Но на что вы опять собрались жаловаться?! – горестно всплеснул руками майа. - Его сиятельство Мандос будет недоволен.  
\- Это я недоволен. Верховный вала обещал мне перевод в достойное его брата помещение. Почему его распоряжение до сих пор не выполнено?!

***

 

Галадриэль, недовольно надув губы, шагала по коридорам чертогам Мандоса на выход рядом со своим отцом. Финарфин после поцелуя Манвэ в коридоре тюрьмы плохо, что соображал и совершенно не замечал настроения дочери. Младший принц жаждал, чтобы скорее наступил вечер, и он оказался наедине с верховным вала, за празднично накрытым столом. Они бы выпили по бокалу вина, а потом, … Тут воображение отказывалось работать дальше, и оставалась только сладкая дрожь во всём теле. Финарфин так замечтался, что на ступенях дворца чуть было не сбил с ног предмет своих грёз. Манвэ ласково улыбнулся в ответ на его смущенные извинения и перевёл свой лучистый взгляд на маленькую эльфийку.  
\- Галадриэль, ты чем-то расстроена?  
Девочка помолчала минуту, хмуро посмотрела на него исподлобья и кивнула головой.  
\- Но чем же? Неужели тебе так понравился вала Мелькор? Его обычно никто не любит.  
\- Не то, чтобы мне он очень понравился, но с ним было забавно. Кроме того, он мне кое-что обещал и не исполнил.  
\- Что же он тебе наобещал такого важного? Может быть, я смогу помочь тебе вместо него? Я всё-таки его брат.  
Галадриэль с сомнением окинула стройную светловолосую фигуру верховного вала и задумалась. Кинув быстрый взгляд в сторону отца, стоявшего с мечтательной улыбкой на лице, она, понизив голос, почти шёпотом произнесла с заговорщицким видом: - Давайте отойдём немного в сторонку, я стесняюсь спрашивать при папе.

Манвэ заметно посерьезнел и немного напрягся, но кивнул и шагнул на два шага в сторону от Финарфина.  
\- Я хотела попросить вала Мелькора об одной важной для меня услуге. Вы, наверно, не сможете мне помочь, учитывая, что на пресветлой Варде женились вы, а не он.  
\- А при чём тут Варда? Эру он что, посвящал такое дитя, как ты, в проблемы нашего юношеского соперничества?!  
\- Нет, конечно. Просто мне необходим был один совет, и мне кажется, что вала Мелькор в этом лучше разбирается.  
\- В чём же Мелькор может разбираться лучше нас с Вардой? – Манвэ недоумевал.  
\- Галадриэль, сейчас же прекрати приставать с девчачьими глупостями к владыке, - Финарфин произнёс эту фразу отсутствующим тоном, чисто механически среагировав на лёгкое неудовольствие, проскользнувшее в голосе Манвэ.  
Оба собеседника глянули на него с недоумением и опять уставились друг на друга.

\- Ну, Галадриэль, так поведай же мне загадку, которую может разгадать только мой брат. Может быть, и я на что-нибудь сгожусь.  
Девочка ещё раз глубоко задумалась, а потом, хитро посмотрев на светлого вала, произнесла: - Может быть…Владыка Манвэ, для устройства своей личной жизни в будущем мне необходимо узнать верный способ, как завоевать и привязать навсегда к себе выбранного мужчину. Учитывая, что вала Мелькору отлично удалось проделать это с Сауроном, я хотела попросить, чтобы он поделился со мной своим секретом. Но раз он не пожелал со мной больше общаться, то, возможно, вы сможете с этим помочь?  
Верховный вала открыл рот, закрыл, а потом обратился к побледневшему Финарфину весьма сухим тоном:  
\- Любезнейший принц, прошу меня извинить за рассеянность, но, боюсь, наш сегодняшний ужин не состоится. Я совершенно забыл, что мы приглашены с Вардой в гости к Ауле с Йаванной. Может быть, как-нибудь, в другой раз,…  
Вала резко развернулся на каблуках и весьма проворно скрылся из поля зрения Финарфина, оставив отца с дочерью на лестнице в одиночестве. Солнце над Валинором сияло в зените.

Вечером того же дня Галадриэль оказалась запертой в своей комнате под домашним арестом на неделю без любимых книг. Приказ верховного вала о переводе Мелькора в другое, более просторное помещение был отменён, а сам Манвэ, прометавшись у себя в кабинете часа четыре, затащил Варду в семейную спальню и удивил супругу необычным усердием в постели. 

Дни на Амане потянулись в прежнем неспешном ритме.

**Author's Note:**

> Бородатый эльф, если кому интересны тонкие намеки автора, это Кэрдан Корабел, поскольку везде утверждается, что он был единственным эльфом, который носил бороду.  
> Предположим, что во время действия сей пьесы, она у него была еще небольшая. Этакая аккуратная эспаньолка, но Мелькор все равно не заценил)))
> 
> Автор не Манвэ и лицемерить не привык. Комментируйте обязательно, автору это необходимо, чтобы держать руку на пульсе...)


End file.
